Crash your Christmas Party
by gabiiii981
Summary: Puede que Kyle sea muy complicado con Stan, puede que Craig tenga que patearles el tras a los que jodan a Tweek, puede que Kenny sienta celos gracias a Butters, pero, ¿Vamos a la fiesta de Token para olvidarnos de todo? Style. Creek. Bunny.
1. Al parecer será una gran fiesta

_Hii! ~ ¿Pueden creer que la semana que viene ya es Navidad? Yo no, falta muy poquito. Les traigo un fic supermegaarchibizarro y con lemon(? Es decir, en todos los fics yaoi que hago siempre pongo lemon, pero con South Park me pasan cosas raras xD es como que son todos muy adorables asi que no se si hacerlo (? jajaja. Va a haber **Creek** (como muestro en este primer capitulo), **Styleeeee**, **Bunny** e.e. Y debido al reventón que se van a dar nuestros chicos, muchas parejas sorpresas e.e No creo que me salga taan largo, tendra poquitos capitulos considerando que no falta mucho para Navidad xD Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. _

_Y obviamente, les agradezco mucho mucho a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el último capitulo de "La píel del otro" Disfruten este fic n.n  
><em>

* * *

><p>El timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo había sonado hace unos diez minutos. El receso solía ser de media hora o cuarenta minutos, en definitiva todos se tomaban su tiempo para almorzar, inclusive los profesores. Era típico ver a los estudiantes conversar en las mesas de la enorme cafetería, algunos gritando y hasta a algunos estudiando para algún examen que tendrían en la próxima hora.<p>

La hora de comer era lo máximo, en especial desde que ya no era obligatorio hacerlo en la vieja cafetería. El patio exterior era amplio y había cambiado bastante a comparación de los años anteriores. Ahora los alumnos podían acceder a éste en la hora del almuerzo si tenían ánimos de disfrutar un lindo día al aire libre y relajarse un rato sin estar encerrados. Aunque muchos preferían seguir en la clásica cafetería antes de ir afuera, pero bien, era a elección.

Generalmente en esa estación del año el clima era frío y todos eran obligados a abrigarse de muerte, el día anterior había nevado y gracias a esto el patio estaba cubierto por una delgada capa blanca y brillante. El campo se había extendido lo suficiente como para que al costado de los acostumbrados juegos, que ahora eran un simple adorno y que solo eran utilizados por los mas pequeños en otros horarios, se ubicaran unos fuertes árboles que daban sombra y hacían que el patio diera un aspecto mucho mas agradable, mas natural, mas encantador. El paisaje de invierno era hermoso en las horas de escuela, y mucho más en vísperas de Navidad.

Aquel pelinegro permanecía cruzado de piernas, sentado sobre una gruesa manta debajo de uno de esos tantos árboles que adornaban el ambiente, y apoyaba su espalda contra su robusto tronco amarronado. Una suave brisa provocaba que los cabellos que se mostraban debajo de su gorro con pompón amarillo se alboroten levemente, pero decide ignorar ese movimiento, muy concentrado en el libro que sostenía con ambas manos.

Parecía una lectura interesante. Sus ojos aparentemente indiferentes no expresaban el interés que tenía por la lectura en general (por lo menos por cosas que él consideraba que valían la pena). Aún así, pasa la pagina del libro, y no despega ni por un segundo su mirada del párrafo extenso que leía detenidamente. Le había puesto tanta dedicación a leer que se había olvidado verdaderamente del rubio nervioso que estaba frente a él, sentando de rodillas con un café muy caliente entre manos. Le estaba hablando sobre algo exageradamente incoherente desde hace casi diez minutos, sin hacer ninguna pausa relativa para poder reflexionar sobre lo absurdo que podían ser sus palabras algunas veces.

Daba igual, de cierta manera, Craig sabía que era adorable cuando estaba en "modo psicótico", por eso no le interesaba frenarlo. No tenia ánimos de prestarle atención a una de sus nuevas ideas de conspiración. Dios le perdonaría que no lo estuviera escuchando solo en esa ocasión.

Craig no puede evitar lanzar una rápida mirada hacia la entrada de la escuela, adornada con algunas guirnaldas navideñas. Todo el mundo estaba emocionado y algunos maricas se atrevían a cantar y bailar villancicos como en esa serie marica y sin sentido llamada Glee. [Te amo Sue Sylvester]

Vuelve a concentrar sus ojos en su libro, no tenía ganas de estresarse todavía. Es solo que… había tantas cosas que hablar con Tweek respecto a ese tema, sobre la Navidad más perfecta jamás planeada en su adolescencia (de verdad no había planeado nada hasta ahora) pero hasta ahora no tenía ánimos de enfrentarlas. La cuestión más simple se podría volver complicada si se trataba con el rubio.

-Por eso mismo pienso que, ngh, estar aquí sentados debajo de un, aghh, árbol, es lo mas… inseguro y anti-higiénico que podríamos hacer en los únicos pobres y mediocres minutos libres que nos dan de receso para almorzar. GAH, es una locura, ¿Entiendes? ¡Craig! ¡Estás apoyado sobre ese maldito árbol, no tienes idea de todos los perros que marcaron su territorio ahí! Aunque, ngh, supongo que… los perros no pueden entrar aquí, esta bien que permanezcas así de tranquilo. Pero… a-además, GAH, nos miran. TODOS NOS MIRAN OH DIOS, ¿Crees que vayan a matarnos? ¿Qué tiene de malo que estemos aquí sentados, juntos? ¡No es como si estuviéramos follando al aire libre! ¡Maldita escuela de mierda, son todos unos jodidos homofóbicos! ¡Los odio a todos! En especial al hijo de puta de Cartman, gordo hijo de puta, s-siempre manipula rumores falsos sobre nosotros. ¡Como ese que dice que nos la pasaremos follando en Navidad! ¡CRAIG! Me estresa, se supone que no debo estresarme, debo relajarme. Es casi una obligación, GAH. ¡Me asusta que me miren así! Porque nos están mirando ¿Verdad? ¡Es demasiada presión! ¡Oh Dios!-

Craig seguía con sus calmados ojos azules oscuros clavados en las amarillentas paginas de su libro. Al principio, pensaba que Tweek no podía ser como una chica, es decir, ellas solo parloteaban y parloteaban sin parar todo el tiempo y nunca nadie sabía de que rayos estaban hablando. Al tener una relación con un chico, suponía que las cosas serían diferentes.

Al final se dio cuenta de que su rubio no era tan… diferente después de todo.

Pero al notar esa voz considerablemente frenética y eufórica y levantar un poco su mirada hacia Tweek, nota que sus temblores eran más fuertes que de costumbre, como cada vez que entraba en unos de sus ataques de histeria temporal. En esos casos, su temperamento era algo delicado, había que saber como lidiar adecuadamente con eso.

Era difícil de creer, pero Tweek podía ser un verdadero cabrón si no era tratado como era debido. Desgraciadamente Craig lo había descubierto por las malas al principio de su relación. Y por supuesto que no quería volver a recibir una patada en las bolas por ser un poco descuidado. Cierra su libro, lo deja a un lado y mira con atención el rostro de su pareja.

-¡Craig! ¡Gah! ¡Entiendo que no escuches una mierda de lo que te digo porque no te importa y no te importo! ¡Pero por lo menos mírame cuando te estoy hablando, desgraciado infeliz hijo de…!- Tweek frena de golpe sus insultos, que pronunciaba con claridad con los ojos cerrados, y se queda estático. Deja de temblar al sentir que una tibia mano estaba en su mejilla izquierda y la acariciaba lentamente.

Craig siempre tenía un semblante algo estoico y neutro, ya sea en una situación cursi o violenta. No solía cambiar de expresión al menos que algo lo perturbara o le diera verdadera gracia. Esas cosas no solían suceder a menudo. Arrodillado frente a Tweek, con una mano apoyada sobre su rodilla y la otra acariciándolo para que se tranquilice, observa de reojo que no había casi ningún otro alumno aparte de ellos dos en el patio de la escuela. Era normal, hacía bastante frío. Vuelve a enfocar sus perfectos ojos en el rubio.

-Nadie nos mira.- Al decir esto, pasa su mano que acariciaba su mejilla por su cabello y le acaricia la cabeza. Entrelaza sus dedos en el rubio y alborotado cabello del chico y trata de hacerlo sentir bien. Tweek, inevitablemente, se encoge un poco en su lugar y se estremece ante sus dulces contactos. ¿Sería la única persona en el mundo que había recibido un gesto cariñoso departe de Craig Tucker? Traga saliva nervioso, sintiendo la presión recorrer sus venas.

No le incomodaba, en realidad amaba que le haga ese tipo de cosas de sorpresa. (A pesar que las primeras veces se sorprendía de tal manera que terminaba encajándole un puñetazo sin quererlo de verdad, al pobre de Craig.) Adoraba sentir que alguien lo cuidaba y lo quería. Carajo, si eso no era amor, no sabia que rayos podía ser.

-¿N-nadie? Gah…- Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y cuando trata de darle un sorbo al café que tenia entre sus manos, se da cuenta que el vaso estaba vacío. Se lo había bebido todo hace unos minutos y ni se había dado cuenta.  
>No era su culpa, aun no se acostumbraba a estar con Craig a solas y necesitaba dosis extras de cafeína para poder calmarse. Hablarle sobre sus ideas paranoicas de manera exagerada también era una manera de relajarse porque hablar provocaba que se sintiera bien al poder descargarse con alguien. Solo esperaba que Craig no pensara que era un jodido fenómeno anormal y que se cansara de que siempre haga lo mismo.<p>

-Nadie.- Tucker le revuelve el cabello con su mano y luego la baja para dejarla sobre su otra rodilla. Seguía arrodillado frente a Tweek y acababa de bajar la mirada. Tweek comienza a temblar otra vez cuando él deja de acariciarlo, estrecha el vaso entre sus manos y tuerce una mueca de inseguridad.

-M-me odias, ¿Verdad? Perdón… ¡CRAIG, PERDÓN! Yo solo estaba preocupado… mierda, soy un idiota. Siempre arruino todo, ¿No es así? GAH, estoy tan… perseguido, ngh, siento que todos nos observan aunque no es así. Perdón por ser de esta manera, ¡No puedo cambiar! ¡Daria mi vida para ser diferente pero Dios me odia y mis padres también y en fin, soy una lacra para esta sociedad! Yo solo quiero estar contigo porque siento que gracias a ti, puedo ser normal aunque sea por tres condenados segundos. Y eres… el único que ¡GAH! no me juzga. O por lo menos eso pienso, quizás lo haces pero simplemente no me lo dices. No te contengas, aghh, si quieres mandarme a la mierda tienes todo el derecho del mundo a…-

-Tweek.-

Y sin verlo a los ojos, Craig le toma un brazo suavemente y jala su descuidada camisa en señal de que se calle y que lo escuche. Desde que estaban ahí sentados no había pronunciado ni diez palabras. Tweek abre bien los ojos, impresionado por el gesto y le dedica una expresión casi atemorizada al pelinegro que ahora levantaba su mirada para chocarse con la de él.

-¿Me abrazas?- Pregunta ladeando su cabeza con ojos de cachorro adorable. De esos que se te quedan mirando con grandes ojos curiosos y que causan ganas de arrojarte sobre ellos y besarlos un millón de veces.  
>El rubio se le queda mirando anonadado y se sonroja fuertemente sin poder despegar sus ojos verdosos de los azules de Craig. Se pregunta una y otra vez en su mente (Que solía procesar a mil por hora) cómo era posible que ese pelinegro que era una completa amenaza busca pleitos al que todos temían, pudiera ser así de…<p>

Tierno. Jodidamente tierno sin tener intenciones de serlo.

-¡GAH!- No necesitaba pensarlo demasiado. Tweek se le arroja encima violentamente, tumbándolo de espaldas contra el césped y haciendo que cierre los ojos al sentir como su espalda se estrechaba contra el suelo sin previo aviso. El pequeño rubio se le aferra en un brusco pero calido abrazo y estrecha su rostro contra el pecho de Craig. El pelinegro no tarda en rodear su espalda con ambos brazos y la acaricia de arriba hacia bajo para calmar otra vez, sus temblores. Cierra los ojos y se relaja. Sentir a Tweek sobre él, su calidez, su aroma, su cuerpo, todo… era lo único que quería.

-¿T-te lastimé? ¿Te rompí la columna? ¡OH DIOS! ¡No quise hacerlo, en serio! ¡Ahora morirás y será mi culpa! ¡Craig! ¡RESPONDEME!-

-Estoy bien, Tweek.- Tucker le acaricia la espalda para que se trate de relajar un poco, a veces ese chico se tomaba las cosas muy en serio.

-¿En serio? ¿No lo dices solo para calmarme? ¡Aun podemos llamar a una ambulancia para evitar que…!- Pero Tweek siente como el pelinegro lo abraza con más fuerza y deja escapar un suspiro. Por lo menos eso le da la seguridad de que Craig aún seguía con vida.

-De verdad estoy bien. Solo cierra los ojos y no te muevas. Quiero que aprovechemos estos minutos.- Responde al momento que cierra sus ojos con calma, para intentar transmitírsela al pobre de Tweek. Él, en cambio, traga saliva y hace un gran esfuerzo para no temblar y para lucir más estable y tranquilo.

-E-esta bien. Lo intentaré.-

-Te quiero.- Ese tipo de palabras que venían de la nada misma, provocaban que el rubio prácticamente salte de su lugar de la impresión. Se sonroja y se oculta lo más que puede sobre el pecho de Craig.

-¡GAH! Yo… ¡Yo más!-

-Eso es imposible.-

-No lo es, ngh. Te quiero demasiado, Craig.-

-Yo mucho más.-

-No, yo… GAH.-

Y antes de seguir discutiendo de esa manera tan cursi y sentimental, que solo sucedía cuando estaban completamente solos sin que nadie los escuchara… Un celular suena.

Tucker gruñe en señal de molestia, sin verdaderos ánimos de atender. Se lleva una mano al bolsillo derecho y encuentra el aparato, maldiciendo al idiota que interrumpía su momento con su pareja.

-Atiende, agh. Podría ser alguien importante, podrían ser tus padres, ¡Quizás sucedió algo en tu casa! ¿Y si se incendió y necesitan que vayas a rescatarlos? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Si vas podrías morir con ellos! ¡Demasiada presión, no quiero que mueras!-

-En realidad es un mensaje de Token, nadie me esta llamado.- Contesta tranquilamente, destrozando la muralla de teorías que estaba edificando Tweek en menos de treinta segundos. El rubio traga saliva y tiembla avergonzado por haberlo hecho otra vez. Decide olvidarlo y se levanta su mirada para enfocar su mirada en el imperturbable rostro de Craig.

-¿Y que dice?-

El pelinegro estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto mientras que con su otra mano seguía sosteniendo la espalda de Tweek. Se queda en silencio unos segundos, y cuando presiona la tecla "enviar", coloca el celular en su bolsillo y le dirige la mirada a su rubio.

-Hoy nos quedamos a dormir en su casa. Todos los del grado, solo seremos chicos. Dijo algo de navidad, da igual, no importa.- Antes de que Craig pudiera volver a aprisionar entre sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo de Tweek, este lo empuja contra el suelo nuevamente con ambas manos y abre bien los ojos, sorprendido. Tucker queda arrinconado y adolorido por el repentino empujón contra el piso, ¿Qué diablos…?

-¡GAH! ¿QUÉ? Navidad… ¿Qué dijo de Navidad? ¡Faltan unos días! Y es… tan estresante, hay muchos duendes. Los gnomos y los duendes son básicamente lo mismo, ¿Qué no sabías eso?-

-En realidad, esa no era la cuestión del mensaje de texto. Pero si, creo que son lo mismo.- Sabía que la conversación carecía de sentido, pero si quería un poco de acción en algún momento libre de ese día, debería seguirle la corriente a Tweek aunque sea unos minutos más, de esa manera no se enojaría con él. Aunque de alguna manera, algo hace "click" en su cabeza. Que Tweekers estuviera más nervioso de lo normal esos días se debía a eso seguramente, la víspera de Navidad. O como él le decía… el día en que los gnomos te jodían a media noche. Lo ignora y continúa dándole un par de explicaciones para que se calme de una vez.

-Por cierto, se que suena gay. Ya sabes, una fiesta llena de chicos en lo de Token. Pero habrá bebida gratis, así que por eso prometí que iríamos.-

-¡¿Estás enfermo de la cabeza o que? ¡En esta época del año, esos jodidos gnomos están acechándonos como luna jauría de lobos a su presa! Es muy arriesgado ir a una fiesta antes de Navidad.- Desde el punto de vista de Tweek, su argumento era totalmente convincente. No quería perder toda su ropa interior antes de llegar a esas fiestas, por eso debía estar alerta todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

-O… key. ¿Cuál es el problema? La pijamada gay que organiza se realiza porque en Navidad todos estaremos con nuestras malditas familias y no podremos salir de fiesta. Solo adelanta un poco el festejo, no es una idea tan mala.- Siendo honestos, Craig era adicto a las fiestas que tuvieran alcohol y por qué no alguna que otra cosa para fumar. Aunque la idea de que muchos chicos se acumularan en una casa un viernes era totalmente homosexual, iría para saciar su sed. Además estaría Tweek a su lado y podría hacerle muchas cosas geniales cuando lograra emborracharlo también.

-¡Kenny me violará! ¡Siempre me mira el trasero de una forma espantosa y horrible en las fiestas!- El rubio no le tenía nada de confianza a McCormick, era una de sus tantas razones para no ir.

-Pero sabes que cada vez que hace eso, lo asesino. No habrá diferencias esta vez.- Tucker quería disfrutar del reventón de su vida ese viernes, las últimas semanas había tenido más detenciones de las acostumbradas porque se salteaba las clases con Tweek. Debido a eso, sus padres lo habían mantenido en su casa encerrado y no había podido disfrutar de su adolescencia como era debido en ese tiempo. Necesitaba volver a vivir una fiesta, por eso tenía tantas ganas de ir.

-Me da miedo, Craig.- Se aferra con mucha mas fuerza a su pecho, temblando como un condenado a muerte. Craig suspira y lo abraza de manera protectora, volviendo a hacer el intento de calmarlo.

-Yo te cuidaré toda la noche. De Kenny y de los gnomos.-

-¿D-de verdad? ¡Jura asesinarlos si tratan de hacerme algo!-

-Lo juro.-

-Ngh, entonces supongo que esta bien.-

-Será divertido.- Dicho esto, Tucker lo sujeta y logra girarlo hacia su costado. Ambos se quedan frente a frente, contemplándose. Tweek se estremece y tiembla como era costumbre desde que consumía cafeína, pero deja de hacerlo cuando Craig le proporciona un suave beso en los labios. Solo uniéndolos con los suyos y quedándose de esa manera por bastante tiempo.

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**


	2. No tenemos nada que hacer, vayamos

**Hellow! Ok, la cosa fue mas o menos así: Me cortaron el telefono y no tuve internet todo el fin de semana, planeaba actualizar el sabado, pero eso me jodió los planes xD Y ahora me echan de la compu porque son las tres de la mañana ¬¬ y dicen que me puedo quedar ciega(? (de todas formas si me quedo ciega leyendo fics de SP, valdrá la pena) Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus palabras de aliento me llenan de alegría, de verdad! El primer capitulo fue un Creek, en éste habra Style y Bunny n.n Perdonen si es muy largo, pero quería adelantar un poco. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>-¿Alguien me podría recordar por qué le presté dinero al gordo culón?- La pregunta de Kyle era directa y sin miedo. Recordaba haberse revisado los bolsillos unas tres veces, y cada vez que lo hacia, volvían a su mente los recuerdos de que tuvo que darle parte de su dinero al gordo racista con tal de que dejara de fastidiarlo. Era tan irritante que le preguntara una y otra vez si tenía dinero de sobra, ya que según Cartman los judíos siempre traían algo de mas pero nunca lo utilizaban porque iba en contra de sus principios egoístas y tacaños.<p>

Kyle se hartó de escuchar toda su mierda y le prestó un poco. Quería que se largara de su presencia y fuera a comprar su maldito almuerzo así ya no lo jodía por un rato, (ese día había olvidado su propio dinero, y necesitaba comer como sea). El pelirrojo se dio cuenta unos minutos después que le había dado la mayoría que traía y que ya no podría comprarse nada para si mismo. Se repite la frase "eres un total idiota" unas diez veces seguidas en su cabeza y continúa caminando con más rabia que otra cosa.

-Porque te taladró la cabeza con estupideces como por media hora. Me lo hubiera tirado con tal de que se calle.-

Ok. Kyle saca la lengua con asco al solo imaginarse a Kenny intentar hacerlo. El chico rubio caminaba a un lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y con gesto aburrido. Tenía puesta la capucha de su abrigo anaranjado y no parecía tener gran interés en ir a la cafetería. Después de todo, él no compraba casi nunca en ese lugar, nunca llevaba el dinero suficiente.

-No te preocupes. Te daré un poco del mío.- La voz de Stan saca de sus pensamientos a Kyle, quien lo mira de reojo de manera curiosa. El pelinegro le sonríe dulcemente, de esa forma que lo hacia sentirse… empalagado y hasta presionado. Los tres caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, se dirigían a la vieja y habitual cafetería.

Ignoraban a todos los chicos y chicas que se paseaban de un lado a otro. De alguna manera, había aroma a Navidad en todos los pasillos, miles de adornos y muerdagos por todos los rincones, y hasta se habían molestado el colocar un enorme árbol en la entrada principal de bastante categoría a comparación con el del año anterior. Muchos se emocionaban porque faltaban algunos días para la tan ansiada fecha, los regalos y la comida eran lo más deseado. Hasta hace poco, la directora había tenido la magnifica idea de adornar un poco los salones para que haya más espíritu de fiesta. No tenía idea de que a algunos no tenían ni el más mínimo entusiasmo, en especial aquellos alumnos que reprobaban las materias y debían quedarse en clases extras en esos días que deberían ser libres para los alumnos que tenían buenas calificaciones.

El judío era totalmente indiferente a la Navidad por obvias razones y decide ignorar el "entusiasmo general y el espíritu navideño". Ese día sería una depresión para él, como en todos los años. Vuelve su vista hacia Stan e intenta sonreírle de la mejor forma para no lucir incomodo. Tenía algo de hambre, pero no quería molestarlo con lo del almuerzo.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Supongo que debo joderme por idiota.-

-Oh vamos, sabes que debo hacerlo.- Reitera Stan con un tono más confianzudo, encogiéndose de hombros como si el asunto no fuera tan importante. Kyle arquea una ceja y gira su cabeza hacia él.

-No. No debes. No es una obligación y no quiero que lo tomes como tal.-

-Kyle no quiere, podrías darme un poco a mi. Muero por el postre especial, ¡Solo lo dan en éstas fechas! Amo la Navidad.- Kenny le sonríe de par en par y pasa un brazo por los hombros de Stan con su típica sonrisa juguetona. Al verlo, Kyle roda los ojos y les desvía la mirada, frustrado ante ese gesto.

-Ese postre no tiene sentido. Además siempre dices que odias la Navidad porque nadie te regala nada decente y tus padres se emborrachan más de lo normal.- Kyle entrecierra un poco sus ojos y se llena de desconfianza al observar a Kenny. No razonaba mucho lo que estaba diciendo, en realidad no podía apartar sus ojos de las manos de McCormick y sujetaban con insistencia el cuerpo de Stan.

-Tú no entiendes, lo dan solamente en estos días del año y sabe a gloria. Está bien, quizás la Navidad sea una asco para nosotros dos. Pero déjame gozarla un poco.- Kenny roda los ojos, fastidiado. Kyle era tan aguafiestas, le gustaba frustrar sus sueños y le resultaba muy fácil hacerlo. Marsh solo se pone algo nervioso y trata de sacarse de encima a Kenny con el mayor tacto posible.

-Solo tengo dinero para Kyle, otro día podría pensarlo, Kenny. Le compraré el almuerzo porque si no lo hiciera, sería el peor de los…-

-¿Y tu que tanto haces con nosotros, Kenny?- El pelirrojo se le adelanta y le jala un brazo al rubio para que se apartara de Stan. Le sonríe de forma encantadora. (Kenny sabia que le estaba disparando muchas veces en su interior, posiblemente con un rifle.) Por eso, McCormick se aparta del pelinegro, con seño fruncido. Se aparta de su buen amigo Stan porque lo estaba fulminando con la mirada de una manera no muy bonita.

-Pues… pasar el tiempo con mis grandes amigos. Hace mucho que no estoy con ustedes en los almuerzos. No creo que se moleste si no estoy con él unos minutos.-

Al escucharlo, el pelirrojo le sonríe maliciosamente, a lo que Stan no puede evitar lanzar una carcajada.

-Te tiene sujetado de las bolas, hermano.- Menciona el pelinegro, señalando al rubio sin nada de vergüenza. Kenny se indigna por su comentario, y se enoja aun mas cuando escucha las risas poco disimuladas de Kyle. ¿Qué carajo estaban insinuando esos imbéciles?

-Eso no es cierto. Yo sigo siendo un alma libre sin preocupaciones, par de idiotas.- Se cruza de brazos, y les desvía la mirada a ambos, totalmente ofendido. ¿Insinuarle que era un maldito dominado? Por Dios, que locura mas absurda.

-Eres un maldito dominado.- Stan ríe a carcajadas y Kyle hace exactamente lo mismo. Era estúpido ver que Kenny no era consciente de su propia situación, el pobre solo negaba la realidad y seguía excusándose con idioteces. Ya todos sabían que no era… tan libre como antes.

-No cabe duda, Ken.- Es que simplemente nunca habían pensado que llegaría el día en que alguien, de verdad, lo tuviera bien sujeto de las bolas y que sea el motivo de sus preocupaciones (teniendo en cuenta que antes éstas se limitaban en cómo conseguir dinero para comprar revistas Playboy). Dentro de todo lucía como un perro fiel. Un perro manso que no defraudaría a su amo.

-Muéranse. Por lo menos no dejo mi camino marcado con un arcoiris y destellos de felicidad. Empalagan al mundo y eso es muy marica de su parte.- Kenny se encoge de hombros, cerrando sus ojos como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo. Podía atacar a la parejita feliz desde muchos ángulos y ellos no tendrían defensa alguna. Stan se queda callado y baja la mirada sonrojado por su vergonzoso comentario. ¿De verdad eran así de empalagosos?

Carajo, la sola idea era demasiado homosexual.

-¡Eso es mentira!- Se defiende Kyle con su orgullo bien en alto y señalando a McCormick, quien comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, no importara cuantas veces el pelirrojo el recriminara lo contrario.

-Viejo, ¿Qué rayos fue eso de "No te preocupes, te daré un poco del mío. ¡No tienes que hacerlo! Oh vamos, sabes que debo hacerlo. No quiero que lo tomes como una obligación"? bla bla bla. Y yo que pensé que no podían ser mas maricas. Acéptenlo, dan asco.- Luego de fingir unas voces totalmente afeminadas, McCormick ríe a carcajadas en clara señal de burlas hacia el intento fracasado de gótico y el judío.

-P-pues por lo menos nadie me tiene sujetado de las bolas.- Intenta defenderse Stan con incomodidad ante sus palabras. Pero al momento de decir eso, Kenny se le acerca peligrosamente al oído y ronronea unas palabras. Kyle se queda mirando esa escena con seño fruncido.

-¿Estás seguro, Marsh? Cuando quieras te libero de tu prisión.- Su aliento chocando con el lóbulo del pelinegro provoca que este te estremezca y se sonroje aturdido. No se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera aunque sea balbucear palabras en su defensa, Kyle le sujeta nuevamente el brazo a Kenny y lo jala hacia su lado.

-Si no quieres que le diga a tu princesa que andas jodiendo con otras personas, mejor te largas Kenny.-

-Hey, solo bromeaba, no tienes que…- Kenny esboza una sonrisa nerviosa, indicándole que no juegue con cosas tan delicadas. Además eran simples "bromas", nunca sería capas de sobrepasarse con alguien estando en pareja (?) Y vamos, que Kyle esté protegiendo a Marsh no era nada creíble. Casi siempre era al revés, le daba rabia que Broflovski tenga esos repentinos ataque de activo. ¡No podía existir alguien mas pasivo en el mundo!

-Se lo diré y no lo dejaré escapar esta vez. Aún recuerdo que casi me violas en el baño ayer.- Kyle lo mira entrecerrando los ojos con sospechas y total desconfianza. Stan vuelve a la normalidad en un segundo y fulmina con la mirada a Kenny. El rubio le dirige una sonrisa tímida, sabiendo que entre los dos podrían ubicarlo a los golpes. O aun peor, podrían decirle a "_él_" que se les insinuaba a ellos dos todo el tiempo.

-¿Saben? Eh… debe estar esperándome en la mesa habitual. Me voy con él. Nos vemos.- Sin agregar nada mas, se va a los trotes y se esfuma de sus presencias a la velocidad de la luz. Mejor los dejaba de joder o las cosas no terminarían del todo bien para él.

Kyle suspira mas relajado y le sonríe a lo que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Stan ríe un poco y le dedica una calida sonrisa angelical. De esas que ponían nervioso al judío.

-Kenny nunca cambiará, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta Marsh, mas como un pensamiento al aire. Kyle le desvía la mirada y le asiente con la cabeza sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual otra vez. Sus grandes ojos azules clavándose en lo mas profundo de su ser lo hacían sentirse afortunado, pero al mismo tiempo, provocaban en él cierta ansiedad indescriptible. De seguro, en el pasado, habría cautivado a Wendy con esos lindos gestos. ¿A quién no?

-Si te vuelve a tocar, dímelo.- Esta vez su tono de voz era mas severo. Al instante, el judío se sonroja avergonzado y niega con la cabeza de manera apresurada. Se podía valer por si mismo, se sentiría muy sobreprotegido si dependía mucho de Marsh.

-¡Le di una patada en las bolas para que no haga nada malo! Puedo… encargarme, no te preocupes.- Y abre bien sus ojos verdes claros al sentir como Stan le tomaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. Un contacto suave y calido que transmitía su calor hacia la persona que más amaba.

-Me preocuparé todo lo que quiera. Como en este momento. Te daré parte de mi almuerzo o te compraré uno aunque no quieras, Kyle.-

-Que idiota eres.- Murmura el pelirrojo bajando cada vez mas su mirada y tratando de ocultar su gesto de incomodidad. ¿Stan tenia que ser tan jodidamente cursi y avergonzarlo de esa manera? No, no era necesario. Lo peor era que no podía evitar reaccionar de esa manera. Sus malditos encantos de hippie sensible le llegaban al corazón y provocaban que éste de un vuelco cada vez que le tomaba la mano y le sonreía de esa forma tan estúpida y… adorable, hermosa, inigualable. Stan no deja de sonreír al escuchar el ultimo comentario de Kyle, quien solo se incomoda más y no quiere enfrentar sus ojos.

-Vamos a la cafetería. Mañana te pago lo que sea que me compres.- Aunque sea debía mantener un poco de orgullo al frente. Stan arquea una ceja, con total confusión, ¿qué no podía simplemente aceptar su propuesta sin peros?

-Oye, sabes que no debes hacerlo.-

-¡Al carajo con lo que debo hacer o no! Te pagaré, mierda. No hagas que me sienta como tu novia. Primero quieres que pase la Navidad en tu casa y convences a mi madre quien sabe como para lograrlo, y ahora me compras lo que quiera ante cualquier minima necesidad que tenga. No quiero que sientas que debes hacer todo esto por mi, m-me haces sentir que estoy en deuda o algo así.-

-Pero Kyle, sabes que eres mi…-

-No soy una estúpida chica. Por lo menos dame la libertad de sentirme un…- Se sorprende al sentir que Stan lo gira para que se quede frente a frente con él, lo toma de ambos hombros y sin pedir permiso o dar señales anteriormente, le proporciona un beso en los labios. ¡Al escuchar a Kyle hablar de esa manera, no podía evitar sentir esos impulsos que tanto odiaba! Deja en shock al pobre Kyle, quien no se lo esperaba de ninguna manera.

-¡Stan!- Se separa dándole un empujón, rojo hasta las orejas. Marsh retrocede un paso, casi igual de sorprendido que él por la repentina separación. Su pareja responde ladeando su cabeza hacia él.

-¿Qué te dije sobre hacer estas cosas en la escuela? ¡No seas así de…!-

-No es mi culpa.- Y le toma el rostro con ambas manos, acercándolo hacia el de él con claras intenciones de besarlo otra vez. Kyle se queda estático, con ojos bien abiertos hacia el semblante tranquilo de Stan y no logra reaccionar ni mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo.

-No puedo evitarlo. Perdona si te enoja, pero quiero hacerlo.-

El pelirrojo deja caer sus parpados al momento que sus labios vuelven a unirse. ¿A quien carajo podía engañar? Ya sea allí, o en su casa, o en cualquier lugar, adoraba esos besos. Al demonio si el mundo los veía, necesitaba sentir los labios de Stan.

Pero ese tipo de momentos siempre se rompían de alguna manera. Un celular suena y rompe la armonía que habían establecido entre ambos. Se separan, mas por impulso de Kyle, y se miran a los ojos por breves segundos. El pelirrojo aparta la mirada y se mete una mano en el bolsillo, en busca de su celular. La música no dejaba de sonar y eso irrita a Stan, mas que nada porque ese tono había arruinado su momento.

-¿Aun sigues escuchando esa música de mierda?-

Pero Kyle ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios al respecto de la música que oía y soportaba el cinismo de Stan con mucha mas paciencia que antes. Ahora era cosa de todos los días, no había porque preocuparse. Se limita a sacar su celular, lo abre y lee el mensaje de texto, no sin antes contestarle a su pareja.

-Hey, yo no critico tus gustos góticos por la música. Eso si que es muy gay.-

-¡Claro que…! Pff, como sea. ¿El mensaje era importante?-

-Token nos invita a una fiesta en su casa luego de la escuela, pero solo seremos los chicos del grado. Es algo así como una fiesta anticipada de Navidad, ya que ese día no podremos pasarla todos juntos.- Kyle se queda pensativo y roda los ojos analizando las posibilidades que tenía. Stan alza ambas cejas, fascinado con la idea.

-Genial, no tenía nada que hacer hoy. Podemos ir, nos divertiremos. No habrá ninguna tonta chica para jodernos.-

O por lo menos eso esperaba. La presencia de Wendy sería una catástrofe para él, teniendo en cuenta que ya no quería volver a verla en su vida. Y la presencia de Bebe sería igual o más incomoda, todos seguían esparciendo rumores de que ella le traía ganas a Broflovski. No, no, no, definitivamente no era buena idea que ellas asistan.

-Lo sé. Pero un montón de chicos en una casa, encerrados. Me suena como muy marica, ¿No crees?- El judío considera la posibilidad de encerrar a muchos chicos y a Kenny en un mismo lugar. Ouch, eso sonaba a algo indecente. Aunque si Butters iba, no habría de que preocuparse porque lo tendría bien vigilado. Si, de esa manera las cosas serían mas seguras.

-Habrá comida y bebida gratis, ¿Verdad?- A Stan le parecía una grandiosa idea si los completos mencionados eran el centro de la fiesta. Suponía que se le había contagiado lo fiestero gracias a Kenny y a Craig.

-… Tienes razón. Le diré que iremos.- Teclea la respuesta del mensaje de texto con ambas manos a una velocidad fantástica, mientras que Stan se acerca un poco hacia él para leer el lo que estaba escribiendo.

-Es extraño que él y Clyde hayan faltado. Quizás están organizando esto en casa de Token.-

-No me sorprendería.- Kyle envía el mensaje y se guarda el aparato en el bolsillo. Le sonríe al pelinegro y vuelve a sujetar su mano, para su sorpresa.-

-Kyle…-

-No hagas comentarios al respecto.- Choca sus ojos verdes con los de Marsh y entrelaza sus dedos con los de su mano. Lo jala con la intención de que sigan caminando y para que no haga mas preguntas. Le cumpliría un pequeño capricho a su hippie sentimental, se lo merecía. Stan le asiente y no puede evitar seguirlo con una sonrisa imposible de disimular. Ese día habría postre navideño para ambos.

* * *

><p>-Cartman, mi mejor amigo de la vida ~.- Kenny se le arroja encima desde atrás y envuelve su cuello con sus brazos. Por primera vez en el día se quitó su capucha para ver más de cerca y con detalle la comida en frente suyo. Sonríe con aparente inocencia y se lame los labios al contemplar la gran bandeja de almuerzo que se dedicaba a comer, disfrutándolo al máximo.<p>

-Aléjate, puta.- Eric ni siquiera se mueve un centímetro de su lugar, cierra los ojos tranquilamente e introduce su tenedor en su boca. La carne de ese día parecía deliciosa. El rubio lo suelta, haciendo un puchero lleno de tristeza, y pasa a sentarse a su lado, bajando la cabeza con resignación.

-Eres un hijo de puta, primero Stan y luego tú. ¡Nadie quiere darme ni siquiera un pedazo! Tendré que ir a joder a Craig.-

-No pierdas tu tiempo, pobre. Está en su paraíso con el adicto a la cocaína.-

-Al carajo, nadie conoce la compasión en esta maldita escuela.- Kenny se coloca su capucha, sube su cierre con la intención de cubrir todo su rostro y luego se ajusta los colgantes para que su cara quede casi totalmente cubierta. Generalmente le iría a pedir comida a las chicas, pero trataba de evitar las tentaciones para no hacer nada malo. Si no podía resistirse, debía alejarse y evitar los problemas.

-Hey, el marica estuvo preguntado por ti. Es extraño que no estés con él, chapándole las bolas.- Cartman se extraña por un segundo, pero sin darle mayor importancia a ese asunto, se limita a seguir su almuerzo. De todas formas sabía que Kenny le preguntaría por Stotch tarde o temprano.

-Mmhm emhh mmhmm (Está enojado conmigo).- El rubio choca su frente contra la madera de la mesa una y otra vez y luego se queda en esa triste posición. Eric alza las cejas, en realidad para nada sorprendido de que el marica estuviera enojado con la puta de Kenny, que definitivamente no era un santo a pesar de tener una pareja. Roda los ojos desinteresado y suspira aburrido.

-Es normal, trataste de violarte al judío de mierda ayer.-

-¡Pmnh nmm mnhmh mnhmhh mhnhnm mhnhn! (¡Pero es imposible que se haya enterado de eso!).-

-Nah, se lo dije esta mañana. Debiste ver su expresión.- La sonrisa maliciosa de Cartman se notaría a dos kilómetros a la redonda. Al oírlo, Kenny levanta su cabeza de la madera con sus ojos celestes bien abiertos y gira hacia Cartman con verdaderas ganas de matarlo.

Se baja el cierre que cubría su boca y le impedía hablar con claridad y gruñe de la rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan desgraciado? ¡Su suponía que era su mejor amigo! O algo por el estilo aunque sea.

-¡¿Le dijiste a Butters que quise violar a Kyle? ¡Eres un completo bastardo hijo de…!-

-Tranquilo, sabes que te perdonará. Además no te lo follaste, ¿Verdad?- Cartman no podía entender como todo el mundo se quería tirar a Kyle. Es decir, era judío, pelirrojo, diabético, de Jersey y bueno, gay. Stan debía vigilarlo las veinticuatro horas del día para que nadie se le tirara encima, era sorprendente que ante el mas mínimo descuido, una perra en celo como Kenny tratara de aprovecharse. Y bien, Craig algunas veces.

En realidad los compadecía un poco, porque estar atado a alguien era algo demasiado pesado y difícil a una edad tan joven. Y la adolescencia en South Park era pasarla en fiestas, drogarse y beber todo el tiempo. Es decir, millones de tentaciones que te llevaban a la promiscuidad sin quererlo y sin planearlo.

Eric gira su cabeza hacia Kenny, y se queda en silencio al contemplar su nueva expresión hacia él.  
>Ese tipo de sentimiento en su semblante solo le hacía preguntarse, ¿En donde quedó ese Kenny McCormick que se follaba a medio South Park en una noche?<p>

El rubio expresaba melancolía y reproche, porque no quería joder las cosas con Butters… otra vez. Si, la verdad era que no era la primera vez que fastidiaba su relación con Stotch, era un problema casi rutinario. Todo era cuestión de saber cuanto tiempo tardaría Butters en perdonarlo, porque siempre terminaba cediendo.

-Wow. Te tiene bien sujetado de las bolas.- Cartman solo expresaba la opinión del mundo en general al decirle eso, a pesar de saber muy bien que McCormick odiaba que le recordaran su realidad.

-Pff, tu también estás con eso.- Suspira y mira al frente, buscando con la mirada a cierta persona para disculparse nuevamente. En algún momento tendría que perdonarlo, ¿No es así? Quizás ya no debería confiarse tanto, quizás debía enderezarse y empezar a ser un buen novio y no seguir dependiendo de su suerte y de la amabilidad de Butters.

-La fidelidad es cruda, viejo. Si tanto te importa, ¿Por qué siempre quieres tirarte a la parejita feliz?- Obviamente Eric se refería a Stan y a Kyle. Kenny estaba obsesionado con manosear a Stan cuando Kyle no les prestaba atención, y tenía planeado follarse a Broflovski algún día que Stan se enfermara y faltara a clases. Todos sus movimientos estaban calculados, o por lo menos eso pensaba el castaño.

-Porque no puedo evitarlo, son secuelas de mi vida anterior. Y si me pongo a analizarlo con seriedad, aún no puedo pronunciar esa palabra.-

-¿Cuál? ¿Fidelidad?-

-Si, esa. M-me asusta.- Kenny lo mira a los ojos con algo de angustia, era increíble pero la única persona que podía llegar a entenderlo era Cartman aunque lo odiara en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Eric le sonríe divertido por lo absurdo de su conversación y toma con su mano derecha el postre de su bandeja. Un brownie cubierto de chocolate blanco y una cereza en la punta, especial navideño. Pero Kenny ya no le prestaba tanta atención al aperitivo.

-Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo.- Pero luego de decir esto, entiende que quizás para una persona normal la idea no seria tan complicada. Pero estaban hablando de Kenny. Carajo, sería tan difícil practicar ese concepto en él.

Cuando el rubio lo observa de reojo, arqueando una ceja, entiende que ambos pensaban en lo mismo, en que la fidelidad era complicada. Eric sonríe de lado con cierta ironía y se limita a probar su postre de una mordida. Y entonces, de pronto, observa que a un par de mesas de allí, el sujeto tan nombrado caminaba con una bandeja de almuerzo en sus manos. Cartman suspira lanzando un silbido y sonríe maliciosamente hacia el chico de la parca anaranjada. Ese día se sentía de buen humor por haberle quitado la mayoría de su dinero a Kyle y lograr dejar en bancarrota a un judío. Por eso estaba dispuesto a hacer el bien, no le importaba que Kenny se rehusara.

-Hey… allí está. Lo llamaré por ti para que veas que casi me siento culpable de que te odie. ¡HEY, BUTTERS, VEN AQUÍ!- Lanza un grito que llama la atención de algunos chicos de la cafetería, cosa que hace que Kenny abra los ojos atónito y se altere.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera!- Le toma un brazo para que cierre su maldita boca, pero ya era tarde. Butters los había oído y dirige su mirada extrañada hacia la mesa de ambos. Cartman lo saluda con una mano como si fuera un chico bueno y Kenny se mantiene quieto y sorprendido.

Butters frunce el seño al chocar sus ojos con los de Kenny y el chico pobre se encoge en su asiento con verdadera expresión de culpa. Estúpido Cartman, ¡Todavía no estaba listo para pedirle disculpas! Y la mirada en él solo demostraba que lo odiaba, carajo, se sentía asqueroso. Cada vez que Butters lo miraba así se sentía una puta y eso jamás le había interesado antes de conocerlo.

-Gracias, Cartman.- Murmura con rabia hacia el gordo. Eric roda los ojos y se pone de pie. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien, debía intervenir si o si porque la verdad era que el pobre era muy idiota para solucionar sus problemas solo y el otro marica era tímido y estúpido.

-Dios, ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo? ¡MARICA DE MIERDA, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Pensara que te pedí ayuda!-

-Al demonio, aquí viene.-

-¡Cartman!-

Era cierto. Butters caminaba con su bandeja de comida hacia su mesa, cosa que hace que Kenny vuelva a tener muchas ganas de matar a Cartman. El gordo le sonríe victorioso, como si hubiera hecho una gran obra de caridad.

-Hola, Eric. Quería volver a agradecerte que me hayas dicho… lo que ya sabemos. Eres un verdadero amigo.-

Al mirar a Cartman, le sonríe de par en par como si fuera un verdadero ángel caído del cielo, con la ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba. Deja su bandeja de almuerzo sobre aquella mesa sin dejar de esbozar esa calida sonrisa. Kenny frunce el seño al darse cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dando, después de todo a veces llegaba a sentir celos de la relación que llevaba con Cartman. Una relación que nunca terminaría de entender. Es decir, siempre se la pasaba molestándolo, ¿por qué tendrían que ser amigos? No tenía nada de sentido. Y por sobre todas las cosas, ¿qué clase de persona le tendría aprecio verdadero al gordo? Es decir, él lo tenía de mejor amigo, pero ni en sueños le confiaría algo verdaderamente importante ya que Eric se dedicaba a tratarlo como mierda muchas veces. Butters era una persona que parecía apreciarlo en serio, y eso asustaba.

-De nada, Butters. Ya sabes, a mi no me gusta jugar con la verdad, siempre voy directo al grano. Aunque sea dolorosa y nadie quiera oírla, debo ser honesto. Quizás luzco como un traidor frente a Kenny, pero fue por el honor a la sinceridad absoluta. No se joden con esas cosas.-

Kenny sentía que la rabia lo estaba consumiendo de principio a fin. ¿Era necesario que el culo gordo estuviera diciendo todo eso? ¡Era mas que obvio que se lo había dicho solo para fastidiarle la vida!

-No es necesario que me ayudes, gracias.- McCormick se pone de pie y camina hacia Butters con repentina decisión en su andar. Stotch reacciona al verlo, retrocede con inseguridad ante su proximidad y trata de mantenerse firme.

-N-no quiero hablar contigo.-

-Yo si quiero, lo haremos aunque la idea no te agrade.- Responde el rubio mas alto y sin agregar mas, le toma un brazo y lo arrastra consigo. Butters abre bien los ojos y frunce el seño, comenzando a enojarse.

-¡Pero se supone que debo ser el que este enojado contigo por ser un pervertido!- Sigue balbuceando miles de excusas para no seguirlo, pero él lo sigue arrastrando sin intenciones de escucharlo. La única idea que tenía en mente en su cabeza era la de hablar con él a solas y solucionar el problema de una jodida vez. Era casi normal que discutieran por culpa del buen Kenneth, él siempre era la causa y estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Y-ya suéltame!- Butters se harta y se safa del agarre, levanta la mirada hacia él y retrocede algo aturdido. McCormick se agacha un poco y lo toma por ambos hombros, tuerce una mueca un poco preocupada y decide empezar a hablar para sorpresa de Stotch.

-Bien. Admito que lo hice. Admito que soy un idiota, pero no puedes odiarme. No lo besé ni nada… además está con Stan y yo no sería capas de joder a la puta de mi hermano. En serio, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.- Kenny tuerce una mueca dolida, porque Butters no cambiaba su expresión de inseguridad total hacia él. Cada vez que se peleaban, juraba no volver a hacer nada malo. A veces los impulsos eran mas fuertes que él, pero era consciente de que tenía que cambiar por el bien de ambos. Debía esforzarse, tenía que dejar de ser tan impulsivo y pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Se sentía horrible notar la desconfianza en los ojos de Butters, no quería que lo volviera a mirar así otra vez.

-¿C-cómo se que es verdad? Eric me dijo que siempre haces lo mismo con ellos.- Murmura frotando sus nudillos comenzando a ponerse nervioso por la repentina cercanía de sus rostros.

-Lo dijo porque me quiere fastidiar. También le dijo a Stan que Kyle disfruta de que lo acose y es mentira, me dio una patada en las bolas cuando trate de acercarme a él. No le hagas caso, si me hubiera follado a otra persona que no fueras tu, no tendría el valor de mentirte.- Ladea su cabeza y entrecierra sus ojos adolorido. Se muerde los labios y baja la cabeza. Cuando estaba en aprietos, no sentía la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentar a Butters porque sabía que todos sus argumentos de defensa no eran suficientes para justificarse.

-De verdad lo siento. Yo… no lo haré de nuevo. Lo prometo.-

Butters se le queda mirando con la misma preocupación. No sabía porque tendría que perdonarlo, no sabía que era ese algo que le hacía confiar en Kenny, siendo la persona menos confiable de la escuela en el sentido de la fidelidad.

Pero cuando le hablaba seriamente, era como si tuviera un poder sobre él. No podía decirle que no y eso le molestaba. Todos le decían una y otra vez que no confíe en él y no podía hacerles caso, su razón quedaba en blanco cuando McCormick le dedicaba esa mirada suplicante y triste. Suspira frustrado consigo mismo y se maldice por ser tan débil, odiaba estar así de enamorado.

-T-te perdono, Kenny.-

El rostro de Butters se llena de asombro y se queda estático. En ese momento recuerda porque adoraba reconciliarse con el rubio de la parca anaranjada. Kenny abre bien los ojos y le sonríe como nunca antes, lleno de luz y vitalidad. Sus hermosos ojos celestes se posaban solo en él, su perfecta sonrisa se mostraba porque estaba feliz gracias a sus palabras, a su perdón. Kenny era hermoso a pesar de que no cuidaba demasiado su aspecto, su belleza natural, sus rasgos refinados y contextura eran envidiables por casi todos los chicos y chicas de la secundaria. Mucho más cuando le regalaba esos gestos auténticos cien por ciento espontáneos a Butters.

-¡Gracias!- Su tono de voz irradiaba verdadero agradecimiento y entonces se le arroja en un profundo y tierno abrazo. Lo envuelve entre sus brazos y lo aprisiona contra su pecho.

Butters se sonroja y luego de reaccionar unos segundos después a ese cariñoso gesto, corresponde su abrazo con su misma intensidad. Sujeta su ropa con fuerza y estrecha su cabeza contra el pecho de su pareja. Amaba ver así de alegre a Kenny, porque nunca disimulaba sus emociones cuando se trataba de él. Por eso, esa pureza casi inocente que le demostraba al sonreír era única y sentía que era solo para él, para Butters Stotch. Era muy afortunado por eso, apostaba lo que sea a que nunca había hecho eso con ninguna chica que haya pasado por sus pantalones.

-Perdón por todo, gracias de verdad.-

-N-no tienes que agradecerme tanto.-

-Si tengo, Butters. Gracias.- Porque sabía que cada una de sus peleas eran por su culpa y sabía que mas de uno pensaba que Butters era un tonto por perdonarlo siempre. Pero no, ya no sería así, trataría de hacer las cosas bien y no volver a joderla. Ok, quizás no era la primera vez que prometía eso, pero esta vez iba muy en serio. Abre los ojos y parpadea un par de veces al escuchar como el celular de Butters sonaba. Reconocería su ringtone telefónico en donde sea.

-Atiende, no te preocupes.- Se separa del abrazo y le sonríe con semblante travieso. Butters le asiente y saca su celular de su bolsillo. Lo toma con ambas manos y comienza a leer el mensaje de texto que acababa re recibir.

-Es Token, mmm. Nos invita a una fiesta en su casa hoy en la noche porque en Navidad no podrá hacer fiesta. Y dice que solo seremos los chicos del grado. ¡Ah, entiendo, será como una pijamada entre todos los chicos! ¿No suena genial, Kenny?- Los ojos del rubio mas pequeño se iluminan y mira a Kenny en señal de que aprobara su entusiasmo.

McCormick se lleva una mano a la nuca y empieza a pensar. Sinceramente la idea de que un grupo de chicos se encierren y se llenen de alcohol toda la noche… sonaba gay de principio a fin, era demasiado femenino. Pero no obstante… los de su grado no podían clasificarse precisamente como las personas mas heterosexuales del mundo, casi todos tenían pareja. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que conservaran su masculinidad. Aún la conservaba, ¿Cierto?. Bien, pensaría en eso mas tarde. Por otro lado, mientras que hubiera bebida, cigarrillos y porno, las cosas serían mas llevaderas. Siendo así, la oferta era muy tentadora.

-Me apunto. ¿A qué hora vamos, Butters?- Pero luego de preguntar, nota como él hace un gesto de sorpresa y luego de desilusión absoluta.

-Es verdad… mis padres no me dejarán asistir ni aunque me muera. Me castigarán si llego borracho a casa y aunque no lo haga, pensarán que lo estoy. Además hay que ir a la media noche, no me dejarán salir tan tarde. No podré ir.- Baja la mirada con el celular en sus manos y la tristeza se plasma en su rostro. Sus padres seguían siendo unos completos bastardos a pesar de que ya tenía diecisiete años. Kenny lo mira preocupado y lo sujeta por ambos hombros.

-¡No puedes faltar! ¡No quiero ir solo! Tengo una idea, te escaparás de tu casa. A eso de las tres de la mañana pasaré por tu ventana y bajaremos. Tus padres estarán durmiendo y nadie sabrá nada. Volveremos temprano y de esa manera no sospecharán. Es la idea mas perfecta que he tenido en mi vida.-

-¡Es la idea mas absurda que has tenido en tu vida! ¿Q-qué sucederá si me descubren? ¡Dios mío, me castigarían hasta los treinta años! No lo haré, sería muy arriesgado.- Se horroriza con la sola idea de que lo llegaran a descubrir, que revisen su habitación en la madrugada justo en el horario en el que ya no estaría en su casa. Ya casi hasta podía escuchar el sermón departe de ambos y la condena que recibiría, quedarse encerrado por semanas enteras.

Kenny hace un puchero y se le queda mirando consternado, a Butters definitivamente le faltaban emociones fuertes en su vida. Él le ayudaría a dejar de tenerle miedo a sus padres.

-No saldrá mal. ¿Sabes qué? Si te llegan a descubrir, diles que fue mi culpa. Que te obligué, que te secuestré o algo. Total me odian, no pueden odiarme más ¿O si?-

-Yo no quiero que te odien.-

-Esas cosas no se pueden evitar.- Le sonríe de manera comprensiva y esta vez, pasa una mano por su cabeza y lo acaricia dulcemente. Butters se frota los nudillos de manera nerviosa y le desvía la mirada tímidamente.

-Pasaré por tu casa a las tres de la mañana. No aceptaré un "no" como respuesta. Mereces divertirte con nosotros, Butters. Además emborracharse es genial, jajaja. Si tenemos suerte también vamos a quesearnos.- La sonrisa de Kenny se hace aun mucho mas grande y antes de que comience a recordar las ilusiones con tetas gigantes que había tenido en su infancia al quesearse, se da cuenta de que Butters lo miraba con reproche y arqueaba una ceja con indiferencia. Esa expresión no significaba nada bueno.

-Prometo estar listo para que me recojas a las tres si tu prometes que no tendré que cuidarte toda la noche. Ah, por cierto, mas te vale no morir de un coma alcohólico… otra vez.- Suspira frustrado al recordar la ultima fiesta, por el cumpleaños de Bebe. Había cosas que realmente había que enterrar en los lugares mas lejanos del inconsciente. Por ejemplo, las borracheras literalmente mortales de Kenny McCormick.

-Lo prometo. ¿Me das un beso?- Kenny se lame los labios con expresión lujuriosa y se acerca a su rostro con todas las intenciones de seducir a su pareja. Butters se sonroja incomodo y tiembla un segundo.

-¡D-después! ¡Oh cielos, nos pondrán tarde! ¡Tocó el timbre hace mucho tiempo!- Dicho esto, rodea el cuerpo de Kenny y sale corriendo con el único objetivo de llegar al salón de clases para que no le pongan un tarde. Por enésima vez, Kenny McCormick se queda estático en su lugar, luego de que Butters lo dejara con todas las ganas de violarlo. Se gira hacia atrás, con ojos descontentos, pero después pasa a sonreír con un poco mas de esperanza.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo que le había enamorado de él era que… no era fácil como todos los demás. Era un reto a cada instante. Sale corriendo tras él, repitiéndose mentalmente que le haría todo lo que su imaginación procesaba después de clases. Sobre todo en la fiesta.

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**


	3. Dulce licor

**Hola! Voy a tratar de subir un capitulo por día. Supongo que lo voy a terminar antes de Navidad, ese día o al día siguiente, no estoy segura xD jaajja. Me sorprende la cantidad de fics que han estado subiendo en todos estos días, les juro que no puedo parar de leer, son muy buenos *-* Escriban especiales navideños, se los suplico, los adoro! jajaja. Les agradezco mucho a los que me dejaron reviews e.e sus palabras hacen que continue subiendo este fic n.n les dejo este capitulo, que se podría decir que es un preludio de la tormenta que se aproxima...**

* * *

><p>Las clases y el día en general pasan a un ritmo rápido. La media noche llega y los únicos que estaban en la mansión Black eran Clyde Donovan y el dueño de la enorme morada, Token. Los padres del afro americano estaban fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios, así que ese fin de semana la casa era toda suya.<p>

Clyde permanecía acurrucado en un extremo de un largo sofá, ubicado en la sala principal de la casa. En frente estaba un plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas en el cual se proyectaba una película de acción, las explosiones eran de puta madre y eran perfectamente apreciadas gracias al sonido de su Home Theater. Carajo, Token era demasiado rico.

El castaño tenía un tazón de papas fritas entre sus manos, y colocaba parte de las frituras cada dos minutos en su boca, sin poder apartar sus ojos de la televisión. Debían hacer algo en el tiempo que esperaban a los chicos, ellos no se caracterizaban por ser los más puntuales del mundo.

-Llegarán en cualquier momento, aclaré en todos los mensajes que habría bebida y comida gratis. Así que es imposible que se rehúsen.-

Clyde escucha esa particular voz que venía desde sus espaldas. Efectivamente, Token se aproximaba desde atrás, caminando tranquilamente. Su aspecto había cambiado demasiado con los años. Había logrado dominar su afro haciéndose Cornrows en toda la cabeza (trenzas cocidas) dejándolo con un aspecto sexy y casual todo el tiempo.

-Craig me mandó un texto, está viniendo y ya recogió a Tweek.- Responde de manera automática Clyde, aún atontado gracias a la película. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse por la calidad magnifica que le ofrecía ese plasma. La tecnología HD.

-Pues Stan también está viniendo con Kyle, hace un rato me confirmó. Butters me dijo que vendría tarde, pero que Kenny se adelantaría y vendría solo. Y bueno, eh…-

-¿Qué hay del invitado sorpresa? ¿Cómo rayos convenciste a Cartman para venir? Siempre dice cosas estúpidas, como que tiene miedo de que lo violemos en nuestras reuniones. Cómo si alguno de nosotros se atreviera a tocarlo, tendríamos que estar locos y muy fumados.- Clyde lanza una carcajada y se lleva unas papas fritas a la boca, Token toma asiento al costado de Clyde y roda los ojos con una sonrisa burlona. Invitar a Cartman no fue una de sus grandes ideas, en realidad no tenía intenciones de que asista. Pero simplemente lo hicieron sin pensarlo, era parte de ellos y de su curso. Tenían la ligera idea de que se rehusaría por la excusa anteriormente mencionada, pero no fue así.

-Accedió sin resistirse. Me dijo que tenía ganas de beber y que no saldría, por eso vendría para matar el tiempo con nosotros. No te preocupes, si la jode, lo echamos de la casa y asunto solucionado.-

-Claro que si, es un gordo de mierda.- El castaño muerde la ultima fritura que había en el tazón, y gira su rostro hacia Token. Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando nota su cercanía de menos de cinco centímetros de su rostro. El afro americano entrecierra sus ojos con una sonrisa de triunfador pervertido impresionante y sin dar previo aviso, se acerca un poco mas, arrastrándose con las manos sobre el sofá. Le quita la papa de los labios de un mordisco. Clyde se sonroja aturdido y retrocede frunciendo el seño, no entendiendo que rayos había sido eso.

-No puedes hablar mucho sobre gorditos, Clyde.-

-¡Yo no estoy gordo!- Exclama a la defensiva y lo señala con su dedo índice, como si de esa manera sus palabras adquirieran mas credibilidad. Pero Token solo ríe ante su infantil gesto y se acerca mucho mas a él. El pobre del castaño intenta retroceder mas, pero ya no había mas espacio disponible en el sofá.

-No, es verdad. En realidad estás bien.- Acerca su mano a la cintura de un muy alterado Clyde y comienza a deslizarla por debajo de su camiseta. Él sonríe nervioso y le desvía la mirada disgustado con las ideas que eran predecibles en la mente de Token.

-Una fiesta previa a Navidad. Querías organizar una follada grupal, ¿No es verdad? Encerrarnos y beber todos juntos n-no es tan buena idea, tu sabes.- Cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir como la mano del contrario se deslizaba hacia arriba, aproximándose a su pecho y disfrutando de su piel. Pero en ese momento, Token se detiene y retrocede. Se aparta y se sienta en su lugar, de una manera bastante normal y con bastante autocontrol y compostura. Suspira aburrido y se encoge de hombros.

-Quería hacer algo divertido para variar, hace mucho que no hago una fiesta ni nada por el estilo. Aunque tienes razón, que todos estemos juntos y que Kenny sea parte de todo esto, suena a follada grupal. Pero esa no es mi intención, solo quiero pasar un buen rato.-

Clyde suspira aliviado. No tenia ánimos de ser violado por su pareja en un horario tan temprano. Quizás mas tarde. No, esperen, tampoco, ¡Él no quería ser violado! Odiaba tener pensamientos pervertidos en la mayoría del tiempo.

-Pero no te salvarás de ninguna manera a la madrugada, eso tenlo por seguro.- Lo mira y le sonríe con verdadero énfasis, mas bien sentenciándole algo de acción en un par de horas. Clyde esboza una sonrisa nerviosa y se encoge lo mas posible en su asiento. Se había acostumbrado al apacible y tranquilo Token toda su vida, a la voz de la razón, al único relativamente normal en el famoso "Team Craig", pero aun estaba procesando al que era atrevido y pervertido cuando solo se trataba de ellos dos solos. Todavía no se lo tragaba por completo.

El timbre toca y ambos no pueden evitar mirarse entre si con curiosidad.

-Wow, que puntuales.- El primero en levantarse es el anfitrión de la casa, Token. Clyde se pone de pie y estira un poco sus brazos, en señal de pereza. Cuando Black comienza a caminar hacia la entrada, él lo sigue sin agregar comentarios al respecto. Token recibe con una sonrisa confiada a los que por fin habían llegado. Donovan abre la boca impresionado y le dedica una sonrisa burlona a los chicos que estaban del otro lado de la puerta. Oh si, le encantaba molestar a Craig cuando tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Craig, es un milagro que llegues tan temprano. Siempre das asco en ese sentido.- Donovan ríe por detrás de la espalda de Black y señala a su amigo con gesto de burla. El mencionado tenia una mano entrelazada con la de Tweek, quien hace un respingo al ver a los restantes miembros de su grupo. Craig le muestra el dedo medio sin cambiar la expresión neutra de su rostro.

-Es un milagro que Token no te esté dando por el culo, Clyde. Llegamos temprano para no tener que presenciar eso.-

El castaño frunce el seño y le saca la lengua en clara señal de desagrado por su contestación. Pero era normal, siempre se trataban como mierda entre los cuatro. Token roda los ojos con una sonrisa tranquila, y pasa a mirar a los que estaban llegando a la entrada a paso rápido.

-Hey, Stan, Kyle. Bienvenidos. Hoy si que le darán duro en la fiesta, ¿Ah?-

Ambos venían uno detrás del otro. Stan llega a la delantera y le muestra una sonrisa incrédula al afro americano. Se habían quedado mirando los adornos navideños exteriores, todo era grandioso, fascinante, y había renos y luces por todos lados.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil, amigo.-

-Hey chicos. ¿Solo estamos nosotros?- Pregunta Kyle, ignorando el primer comentario inadecuado. Y mirando con curiosidad al resto de sus amigos.

-Claro, pasen. Hay mucha bebida, empezaremos temprano así estaremos en las nubes en menos de una hora.- Token los hace pasar a su elegante e inmensa morada. Los cuatro habían estado en ese lugar muchas veces y la verdad hacer fiestas ahí era sensacional. Un lugar espacioso y lleno de comodidades para disfrutar al máximo. Y lo mejor de todo, bebida hasta la muerte. Craig rodea el cuello de Tweek con ambos brazos y mira de reojo con semblante indiferente a Token.

-¿Compraste licor de café?-

-¡GAH! ¡Es lo mejor que existe en el mundo!- Tweek alza la mirada temblando levemente hacia el afro americano, quien les asiente en seguida y señala a Clyde con su dedo pulgar.

-Clyde sabe donde esta todo el alcohol. Síganlo y empiecen a traerlo a la sala, ahorraremos tiempo de esa manera.-

-¿Desde cuando soy tu sirviente?- Murmura el castaño arqueando una ceja, Tweek abre los ojos sorprendido y se aparta de Craig para acercarse a Donovan.

-¡Yo te ayudo a, nhg, traerlo! Será mas fácil de esa manera.-

-Yo también voy. Compraste mas de una docena de botellas, ¿No es así?- Stan sonríe al borde de reír luego de preguntarle eso a Token. Él le asiente encogiéndose de hombros. Era muy obvio que esa noche todo se iría al carajo así que por eso había comprado básicamente todo el alcohol disponible del supermercado.

-Despertaremos en dos o tres días luego de hoy, se los aseguro.- Black se acerca a su sofá y se tira de manera muy cómoda, sujeta el control remote que estaba a un costado, en una mesita de luz, y comienza a cambiar de canal. Delante de la televisión había una mesa lo suficientemente grande cómo para que coloquen las botellas, así que los tres chicos siguen a Clyde para comenzar a traerlas.

Aprovechando que estaba casi solo con Token, Kyle se cruza de brazos y tuerce una mueca de fastidio.

-Sigo sin entender por qué invitaste a Cartman.- Sus ojos verdes reflejaban la clara oposición hacia esa idea absurda. Token le dirige la mirada, parpadeando un par de veces con incredulidad. Luego pasa a ver a Craig, que estaba de pie junto a Broflovski y sacaba una caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo.

-Realmente pensé que se rehusaría. Créeme, quisimos matarnos cuando dijo que si.-

-¿Tienes idea de todo lo que nos fastidiará? Siempre lo ignoro, pero la verdad no quiero arruinar la noche moliéndolo a golpes. No tengo paciencia cuando se trata de él.- Explica con tono molesto y cerrando los ojos enojado. El aroma a tabaco se siente en el ambiente, ya que Craig acababa de encender un cigarrillo y a llevárselo a los labios muy tranquilamente. Token se rasca la nuca y suspira cansado, porque las peleas "Kyle vs Cartman" eran épicas y nunca tenían fin.

-Mira, si se pasa de la raya, lo sacamos de aquí. Desgraciadamente para él, los maricas somos mayoría.- A pesar de que todos odiaban a Cartman, podía llegar a ser una persona normal muy en su interior. Y cuando lo era, era gracioso. Necesitaban reírse con algo en la noche, de seguro lo harían cuando discuta con Broflovski por cualquier tipo de razón.

-No entiendo por qué te jode tanto que venga. Te acostumbraste a él desde que tienes ocho.- Esta vez la voz gruesa y nasal de Craig interviene en la conversación. Kyle ni siquiera se molesta en desviar su mirada hacia él, porque la verdad era que ese pelinegro no le caía demasiado bien. Pensaba que era un idiota por muchas razones, su sentido de irresponsabilidad y su manera violenta de solucionar las cosas. Lo que sea, no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo de analizar el por qué no toleraba las diferentes actitudes de Tucker. Gruñe un poco y decide contestarle.

-Últimamente está peor que nunca. Es más, empiezo a creer que… él…-

-¿Qué él…?- Sigue la pregunta con demasiada intriga el afro americano, viéndolo con grandes ojos curiosos. Craig exhala humo, y le dirige la misma mirada extrañada. Ambos estaban ansiosos por que termine su oración.

-Nada, tal vez simplemente estoy alucinando cosas.- Intenta tranquilizarse a sí mismo con esa mentira. Pero Kyle no alucinaba, todas las acciones de Cartman se hacían evidentes con el pasar de los días. Pero por ahora, prefería auto convencerse de que eran imaginaciones suyas. De ninguna manera ese gordo racista podía estar…

-Pues si gusta de ti, todo tendría sentido.- Token se lleva una mano a la barbilla, analizando esa posibilidad con suma severidad y paciencia. Cierra sus ojos y asiente un par de veces con la cabeza como si la teoría fuera verdadera.

Kyle abre los ojos impresionado y lo fulmina con la mirada, con ganas de golpearlo hasta que se retracte por haber dicho algo tan horrible y espantoso.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo tan horroroso con tanta tranquilidad? ¡Estamos hablando del culón de mierda! Me odia con su alma, ¿No lo recuerdan?-

-Tendría sentido, Broflovski. Con semejante trasero, ¿Quién no?- Craig cierra los ojos con muchísima serenidad y sin pensarlo dos veces, encaja su mano en el trasero de Kyle y lo presiona sin vergüenza alguna.

El pelirrojo se sobresalta jadeando de la sorpresa y aparta de un manotazo violento la pervertida mano de Craig. Con cara de pocos amigos, le clava sus ardientes ojos verdes y abre la boca para insultarlo. Token solo reía por detrás, no quería decir lo de su trasero, pero en realidad era precisamente lo que estaba pensando. No seria raro que Cartman le quisiera echar un polvo a Kyle, después de todo, todos en su interior querían violarlo aunque sea una vez. Era difícil entender que tenia ese judío que hacia que ellos tuvieran ganas de echarle mano. Stan era un desgraciado suertudo por ser el único que podía hacerlo oficialmente.

-No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida, idiota.- El pelirrojo retrocede con precaución sin despegar sus ojos de los de Tucker, quien roda los ojos en clara expresión de fastidio. Ni que lo hubiera tocado tanto.

-Supongo que fue tentación.- Craig se encoge de hombros sin ningún tipo de culpa. Logró hacer lo que todos querían hacer pero nadie se atrevía. Kyle se indigna hasta la medula y lo señala con seño fruncido para darle una lección verbal, de esas que le encantaba dar para hacer reflexionar a los demás sobre sus actos.

-No tienes vergüenza. Tweek esta a dos habitaciones de aquí.-

-Bien, bien. Ya cállate.- Decide ignorarlo y le da la espalda, volviendo a concentrarse en su cigarrillo. A veces esos "permitidos" eran necesarios, además eran divertidos. Solo de vez en cuando no estaba mal, eso no contaba como ser infiel.

-Oigan, se tardaron.- Token esboza una sonrisa calida al ver como los tres chicos venían y cargaban bastantes botellas cada uno. Las colocan en la mesa y cada uno comienza a elegir cual seria la primera que atacarían sin compasión. Las noches de borracheras eran lo máximo.

-Tranquilo, no lo hagas tan rápido.- Craig se acerca con cuidado a Tweek y lo abraza desde atrás, rodeándole la cintura. El rubio se sobre salta y cierra uno de sus ojos como reacción ante su tic nervioso. Intentaba destapar una botella con los nervios y temblores dominando sus manos, entonces Craig lo ayuda para que no se lastime o se corte con la tapa.

Kyle arquea una ceja ante la escena. Tan empalagosa y cursi. Dios mío, es decir, eran gays, quizás todos ellos lo eran, ¿Pero era necesario demostrarlo de esa manera? Y se suponía que Craig era el rudo. El mundo estaba dado vuelta, era oficial.

-Ten, te serví un poco.- Broflovski alza la mirada y se encuentra con la de Stan, quien le regalaba una calida y simple sonrisa y le ofrecía un vaso repleto de un licor verde intenso. El pelirrojo nota el color y toma el vaso, con su mano derecha. Se le queda mirando y no puede evitar sentir el fresco aroma que emanaba ese liquido, era muy fácil de reconocer.

-¿Acaso es de…?-

-De piña y melón. Es tu favorito, no voy a olvidarlo.- Stan esta vez sonríe algo nervioso, rogando en su interior que ese sea su licor favorito y que no haya errado en sus vagos recuerdos.

Kyle sostiene el vaso con fuerza, bajando la vista sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a arder. Le asiente con muchísima lentitud y tuerce una mueca incomoda ya que sabia que la mirada del pelinegro no se despegaba de su rostro. Stan era tan adorable cuando se lo proponía, tan cursi y considerado con él. Se quejaba de Craig, pero Stan era el numero uno en la lista de empalagosos y románticos. Y lo agradecía a cada instante, porque le hacía sentir muchas cosas extrañas, algo muy parecido a docenas de mariposas vomitando en su estomago. Carajo, ¿Era posible ser más gay pensando así? No lo creo.

-Le pediste a Token que compre éste sabor.- Dicho esto, se lleva el vaso a la boca, aun con la mirada desviada e incomoda, y le da un buen sorbo para saborear aquel dulce néctar. No capta cuando Stan abre los ojos sorprendido por su increíble pregunta, o mas bien, afirmación. Kyle lo leía como si fuera un jodido libro y eso era un poco molesto, ya que casi nada lograba sorprenderlo. Suponía que eso era fruto de los años de amistad, ahora resultaba ser predecible en todo.

Se sonroja apenado y le asiente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Kyle termina de dar su gran sorbo y enfoca sus verdes y hermosos ojos en los azules de Stan. Intenta esbozar una especie de sonrisa segura, aunque la verdad le cuesta mucho.

-No tenias que hacerlo, sabes que puedo tomar lo que sea. Pero de todas formas… g-gracias.- Le corre la mirada y la enfoca hacia un costado, después vuelve a darle un sorbo a ese licor extrañamente delicioso y adictivo. Mierda, en realidad sabia a gloria y por eso adoraba ese licor. Para su sorpresa, Stan le sonríe emocionado, porque en el idioma de Kyle, esas palabras expresaban mucho para él, palabras de aprecio completamente sinceras. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo al estilo de Craig y Tweek, pero recuerda de inmediato que el pelirrojo no era fanático de las muestras de afecto en público, así que decide resguardar la distancia entre ambos.

El timbre vuelve a sonar, y provoca que todos miren la puerta solo por reflejo.

Seguido de eso giran sus cabezas hacia Token, quien yacía muy cómodo en el sofá.

-Esta bien, no se maten entre si por abrir la puerta.- Bufa aburrido y se levanta de un salto. Aprovechando eso, Clyde se sienta en su lugar y toma el control remoto, con una botella de licor de chocolate en su otra mano.  
>Abre la puerta y con la sonrisa mas forzada que le era posible formar en su rostro, el afro americano saluda a la persona que estaba delante suyo.<p>

-Cartman, me alegra tanto que hayas llegado.-

-No se lo cree ni tu negra madre, Token. ¡Y tu quítate, puta!- Efectivamente, Eric llegaba junto con Kenny, quien le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos desde atrás y mostraba una sonrisa amistosa hacia el anfitrión de la casa. El rubio se aparta un poco y entrecierra sus ojos con molestia hacia Cartman.

-No seas aguafiestas. Se que me tienes ganas, pastelito ~.- Adoraba fastidiar a su robusto amigo con la mayoría de los apodos que le daba su madre. Aunque Eric fuera un cabrón con todo el mundo, sabía que le tenía un poco de aprecio muy muuuy en su interior.

-En serio. Me vuelves a decir así y no dudaré en arrancarte las bolas, Kenny.-

-Solo bromeo, gordo de mierda. Hola, Token.- Kenny le sonríe con vitalidad y frescura adolescente. Token debía recordar su rostro en ese instante porque lo mas seguro era que la semana siguiente tendría su rostro deformado y ojeroso debido a la resaca de puta madre que tendría a causa de esa fiesta.

-Pasen chicos, creo que ya estamos todos.- Efectivamente, no eran muchos pero eran los dos grupos que más se llevaban en aquel curso de la secundaria de South Park.

Cuando Kenny y Cartman llegan a la sala, Eric cruza su típica mirada de incrédula con Kyle, quien le expresa algo de fastidio al apenas cruzar contacto visual. Entiende que no debía prestarte atención a ese gordo racista, de modo que continúa bebiendo de su vaso y prestándole atención a la conversación de Stan. Kenny se emociona y se dirige a la mesa de bebidas, no estaba seguro de donde empezar, había tanto que elegir y tantas mezclas que probar.

-Solo no se vayan demasiado al carajo, ¿Si? No arruinen mi casa a pocos días de Navidad.- Les recuerda Token con voz responsable a los presentes que le prestan atención al anfitrión de la casa.

-¿Arruinar las cosas? Deliras, viejo.- Menciona McCormick al momento que destapa una botella de vodka con suma facilidad y sonreía entusiasmado.

Ok, Black confía ciegamente en sus amigos. Su equipo de música estaba a un par de metros del plasma, ambientar el lugar con buenas canciones era el toque final. Toma el control remoto que reposaba en el sofá y que controlaba gran parte de los aparatos electrónicos de la mansión, y enciende los parlantes.

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**


	4. Your Mind is a Mess

**Hey! Mm, estoy aburrida así que subo un capitulo ya que estoy xD estoy terminando de escribir este fic, y ya estoy viendo que es lo siguiente que voy a subir e.e Una pregunta, alguna de ustedes leyó el fic de South Park, que era como una adaptación a Glee? alguien le puede decir a la autora que lo continúe, por qué sino me voy a morir? (?) xD es que es uno de los mejores fics que leí en esta pagina y quiero saber como sigue u.u lo recomiendo mucho. Volviendo al tema, les vuelvo a agradecer mucho por sus reviews, gracias a ellos subo muy rapido los capitulos :D les dejo el comienzo de la fiesta n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dos horas después ~<em>**

**Situación uno.**

Sube una mano y sostiene la nuca de su pareja con toda la intención de poder acercarlo más a su rostro. El beso salvaje se prolongaba desde hacía ya minutos y no podían parar, sus respiraciones se agitaban y sus manos parecían estar totalmente hiperactivas. Separa esa mano de la nuca del contrario y pasa a sujetar sus hombros, muerde el labio inferior del chico al que besaba y esto provoca que largue incontables gemidos. Él se limitaba a colocar ambas manos en la cintura del activo y sostenerlo para que no se sobrepase tanto, pero no parecía tener mucho éxito en conseguir control. Correspondía el beso profundo y entrelazaba la lengua con él, si, pero eso no quitaba la sensación de absoluta incomodidad que lo molestaba desde hace un rato. Las luces estaban apagadas en la enorme sala, solo había un poco de iluminación que provenía de las luces del equipo de música.

-Espera…- Kyle lo separa del beso y suspira jadeante, mirando hacia abajo con cara de pocos amigos. Stan frunce el seño insatisfecho, ansioso a más no poder, con intensas ganas de seguir. Trata de acercarse a sus labios otra vez de manera torpe y apresurada. Quizás el sofá era estrecho, pero ambos estaban sentados uno en frente del otro, el espacio no era problema. Por lo menos para Marsh no existía ningún inconveniente como para frenar sus toqueteos y besos, sabía que Kyle no podría idear ningún tipo de excusa como para frenarlo, no esta vez.

-No me quiero detener, Kyle…- Besa sus labios otra vez y Broflovski corresponde cerrando sus ojos y saboreando con intensidad ese beso departe de esos labios firmes, sonrojados y espontáneos. Sabía que tal vez los presionaba con demasiada fuerza, pero le daba igual, podía entender que los suspiros de Marsh eran la señal de que podía seguir horas y horas haciéndolo y volviéndolo loco.

De todas maneras, debía frenar. El poco sentido común que aún invadía sus nublados razonamientos debido al alcohol en sus venas, lo logra detener pausadamente. Vuelve a separar a Stan con expresión preocupada, más como una especie de gesto de culpabilidad por tener que finalizar sus roces suaves hacia él. Lo lamentaba, pero no era su culpa ni la del pelinegro, sino la del otro idiota.

-Perdona, es sólo que… es incomodo.- Tuerce sus labios con reproche y señala hacia un costado con su dedo pulgar a Kenny. El rubio estaba sentado en el suelo a apenas un metro de distancia de la pareja y se llevaba la boca de una botella de cerveza de vez en cuando a los labios. Prefería saborear los licores y el amargo sabor del tequila, pero, ¿Para que fingir ser exquisito? Si hubiera marihuana, ya se la hubiera fumado. Mentiría si dijera que no había buscado algún gato con la esperanza de quesearse hasta la inconsciencia total.

Ese era Kenneth McCormick y algunos de sus hábitos jamás cambiarían ni aunque estuviese casado con hijos. El de la capucha anaranjada, que ocasionalmente no la utilizaba y dejaba al descubierto su cabeza en totalidad, sus revueltos y rubios cabellos desordenados, los miraba como si estuviera viendo una buena porno en un fin de semana. Era lo mejor que podía presenciar, ya que sin Butters no podía calentarse con otra cosa mas sexy que no sean Stan y Kyle haciendo una previa antes de follar en el sofá o en alguna de las tantas habitaciones de la morada lujuriosa del buen Token Black.

Marsh suspira y se lleva unos dedos al puente de su nariz. Admitía que sentía la presencia de un tercero entre Kyle y él, pero había hecho un gran esfuerzo por tratar de ignorarla. Sabía de las segundas intenciones de Kenny, y sabía que no estaba al cien por ciento de sus capacidades. Hace una media hora se había bebido la mitad de una botella de vodka él solo, y aunque su resistencia alcohólica era perfecta y dura como el acero, definitivamente apostaba lo que sea a que ingerir esa cantidad de alcohol, más un par de cervezas y alguna que otra cosa, le había movido el piso del control de su cuerpo.

-Kenny, ¿Podrías por favor…?-

-Ah, lo siento. Es que… ustedes son tan lindos juntos.- Muestra un puchero triste y pasa a mirar la botella de alcohol en su mano. No era de marca y solo le había dado un par de sorbos tristes, añorando que su amado estuviera ahí para compartirla con él. Luego quería emborracharlo y violarlo en un armario. Lo que sea, no era tiempo de ponerse melancólico.

-Podría mirarlos horas y horas, es como ver a dos lesbianas besándose. Algún día podríamos hacer un trío, ¿No les parece?- Ofrece con una voz tenuemente más alegre, pero con dobles intenciones que se hacían claras y directas a la hora de hablar. Y cuando uno está borracho, dice todo lo que piensa sin que le importe el resto del universo. ¿Y que si esos dos pendejos eran novios? Juraba que algún día se los follaría aunque sea lo último que hiciera en esa vida, o en la siguiente, o en la siguiente…

-Estúpido de mierda.- Murmura Kyle comenzando a reír algo tentado por su comentario. Se agacha un poco hacia Kenny y le quita de las manos la botella de cerveza que estaba casi hasta el tope. Sin decir nada más, la dirige a su boca y bebe su contenido lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo. Ok, Kyle solía no tener el control cuando bebía, perdía los estribos y por esa razón, a Stan no le gustaba demasiado la idea de que se emborrache hasta quedar inconsciente en el piso.

Es decir, podría aprovecharse un poco de su deplorable situación, pero soportarlo toda la noche le fastidiaría las bolas. Sus gritos histéricos y reclamos por una Wendy del pasado eran tan pesados y densos. Marsh se sorprende ya que de verdad estaba ingiriendo la cerveza a trago rápido, así que trata de quitarle la botella, ya que definitivamente no era la primera de la noche que se estaba terminando, pero solo se gana un empujón de reproche de parte de Kyle como premio.

-Veo que Kyle tiene una gran resistencia alcohólica, es envidiable.- Comenta Kenny fascinado ante el fondo que lograba hacer el judío sin tomar ni dos segundos de aire, obviamente su comentario era un sarcasmo más grande que Estados Unidos. Por eso, Stan lo fulmina con la mirada con un poco de odio y resentimiento.

-Que gracioso, sabes que ya esta bastante…-

-No importa, que siga bebiendo. Nosotros podremos divertirnos mucho mientras tanto.- De un salto, McCormick se sube al sofá y se queda al costado de Stan, sonriendo como un tierno depravado sexual. Marsh sabía que esa sonrisa no era nada bueno, y cuando pensaba en NADA bueno, no era una exageración. Retrocede cómo reflejo y maldice su suerte por no tener una botella de vidrio a mano para partírsela en la cabeza y hacerlo morir para que lo dejara en paz. Frunce el seño ante su perturbadora presencia y arquea una ceja con una expresión muy parecida al desagrado. Era su amigo y todo, pero quería evitarse cualquier tipo de problema en presencia de Kyle.

-Tu también estás borracho, ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no, por ahora estoy bien. Pero la verdad es que me aburro sin Butters.- Suspira otra vez, con falso estrés y falso cansancio. Realmente lo extrañaba, pero no se pondría a llorar ya que delante suyo había un plato delicioso esperando a ser devorado. Wow, ¿En serio estaba pensando de manera ridículamente metafórica? Al carajo, quería abalanzarse sobre Stan y eso era todo.

-¿K-Kenny?- Stan siente que el rubio le rodea la cintura con una mano y lo acerca hacia su cuerpo con firmeza y sin titubear. El pelinegro gira hacia Kyle en busca de que le grite algo para llamarle la atención, uno de sus típicos gritos que hacían que Kenny salga corriendo espantado, pero no recibe apoyo precisamente, sino todo lo contrario. Un abandono tajante. Kyle se pone de pie un poco tembloroso y comienza a alejarse del sofá bajo la atónita mirada de Stan. Se retira algo tembloroso e inestable, eso mostraba su caminar con muchísima claridad.

-Se acabó, ahora vuelvo Stan, traeré algo más fuerte que está mierda.-

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes…!- Kenny le cubre la boca con una mano e introduce su otra mano libre debajo de la camiseta de Stan. Los balbuceos de este no se lograban oír bien gracias a la música que estaba a todo volumen. Oh si, por fin podía sentir los pectorales del capitán del equipo de futbol americano, eran tal como se los imaginaba. Fuertes y al mismo tiempo suaves y calidos.

-No te resistas, ésta será otra de nuestras aventuras adolescentes. Nadie recordará nada luego, jaja… ¡OUCH!- McCormick recibe su merecido al sentir un fuerte codazo en las costillas. ¡Hippie de mierda, tenía mucha fuerza! Separa sus manos del cuerpo de Stan y se aleja de él, sosteniéndose el estomago con ambas manos. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y trata de recuperar el aire que le robó ese golpe.

-¡No! ¡Aguanta un par de horas, mierda! ¡Cuando Butters venga, podrás follártelo! Hijo de puta, solo debes resistir un poco.- Stan se cruza de brazos para cubrir su cuerpo y no deja de ver desconfiado a su amigo rubio. Bien, fue un roce, no fue nada tan malo. Increíblemente las manos de Kenny no eran ásperas y descuidadas como siempre pensó, sino todo lo contrario, curiosas y lentas, parecían inexpertas. Pero por Dios, la palabra "inexperto" y "Kenny" no cabían en la misma oración.

Kenny frunce el seño y tose un poco adolorido. Luego decía que Kyle era el aguafiestas, pero Stan lo era aún más. Buscaba divertirse, no violarlo por atrás literalmente, solo quería tocar un poco, maldita sea.

-No era necesario que seas tan violento. ESTÁ BIEN, esperaré un poco. Con un demonio.- Maldice en voz baja y se frota el estómago sin poder deshacerse del dolor corporal por un buen rato. Estaba seguro de que Kyle nunca podría haberlo golpeado de esa manera, la próxima vez iría por él, era por lo menos físicamente más seguro.

-Genial, gracias por entenderlo.- Se alivia mucho al escuchar el lado coherentemente ebrio de Kenny. Estaba seguro que con el golpe lo había hecho reaccionar. Pero se retracta luego de sus siguientes palabras.

-O… mejor iré a fastidiar a alguien más.-

-¿Ah?- De acuerdo, ese rubio tenía demasiadas ganas de joder su relación con Butters. No entendía que algún día dejaría de perdonarlo por todo, debía dejar de depender de su suerte. Le daba lástima el rubio Stotch, ¿pero que podía hacer? Nada. No podía delatar las andanzas de Kenny, porque sino sería una vil rata traidora ante su amigo, a pesar de que él lo era más.

Kenny se levanta del sofá con todas las intenciones de visualizar a su próxima presa. Comienza a caminar pero se pierde en la inmensa oscuridad de la enorme sala principal. No era buena idea tener a McCormick encerrado en una sala lleno de chicos bebiendo y follando en las habitaciones. Era como soltar a un león en una jaula repleta de bambies.

Al considerarlo por medio segundo, Stan se pone de pie y corre en busca de Kyle. Lo visualiza en la mesa de las bebidas y se asusta al ver que estaba bebiendo del pico de una botella de tequila.

-DAME ESO.- Se la quita de un manotazo y entrecierra sus ojos lleno de sospechas hacia el judío quien respingaba como un niño caprichoso. Si tenía que soportar sus estúpidos berrinches por quitarle su más preciada bebida, lo haría. Todo con tal de que no haga nada tonto después, sabía de sobra que algunos de los que estaban presentes allí le tenían ganas y no les dejaría a ninguno aprovecharse de la debilidad de Kyle.

-¡Eres muy cruel! ¡Quería un poco!- Okey, ya no estaba tan lucido como la mayoría de las personas en ese lugar creían en un principio. El pelinegro le niega con la cabeza, acomoda la botella en la mesa y se gira hacia él nuevamente, le sujeta ambos hombros para estabilizarlo un poco y lo mira a los ojos. El pelirrojo jadea sorprendido y deposita una mirada titubeante en Stan. Estaba aturdido y necesitaba sentarse o algo, porque Marsh apostaba lo que sea a que no podría mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo más.

-¿La mitad de la botella te parece un…?- Pero se calla cuando Kyle se le arroja en un abrazo para que cierre su maldita boca, lo besa para evitar cualquier tipo de reproche. Marsh trata de separarlo para aunque sea poder completar su frase, pero… ¿Qué carajo? Aprovecharía que Kyle estaba un poco mas accesible y fácil que de costumbre y le seguiría el juego un rato más.

**Situación dos.**

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que no te puedes beber esto.- Cartman le ofrece una jarra con un liquido de color muy extraño a Clyde, quien al verla con ojos bien abiertos y asustados… no tarda en partirse de la risa como un perfecto demente. Si, quizás él era el segundo con menos resistencia alcohólica de todo el grupo en general. La cerveza y la mayoría de los licores ingeridos durante la noche lo habían afectado de cierta manera.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer tragos?- Token toma la jarra con ambas manos y duda de la procedencia de los líquidos que estaban en el interior del recipiente. En realidad, duda en dársela a beber a Clyde, ya que ya estaba jodidamente ebrio, no sería buena idea seguir ofreciéndole cosas extrañas para beber. Además, estaban hablando de Cartman, de seguro había colocado drogas y éxtasis en esa horrenda mezcla que era muy semejante al vomito de un perro. De dónde las había sacado, era un misterio, pero algo malo debían tener de seguro.

-¿Quién dice que se hacer tragos? Arrojé todo lo que tenía a mi alcance. ¿Te atreves a darle un sorbo?- Eric vuelve sus ojos maliciosos hacia Token, secretamente le había servido un poco de eso a Kyle hace una hora aproximadamente. Hacer que otras personas lo beban le daba la seguridad de que nadie moriría por su culpa. Bien, pensándolo con profundidad, no había arrojado nada malo allí adentro, ninguna droga mortal por lo menos. Quizás no les haría daño. Black tuerce una mueca de inseguridad, porque cuando veía esa mueca maliciosa en Cartman, sabía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

-No lo se, es decir…-

-Ohhh vamos, no seas marica Token. No trato de matarte. Para que veas que no tiene veneno, tomaré un poco.-

-¿En serio harás eso?- Pero la pregunta de Token es contestada al instante que Cartman sujeta la jarra con ambas manos y observa su interior un par de segundos. De acuerdo, aspira hondo y se la lleva a la boca para darle un trago muy pequeño. Cuando esa cosa hace contacto con sus papilas gustativas, se siente extasiado por su dulce sabor, al mismo tiempo que siente un ardor horroroso pasar por sus entrañas. Se queda al menos quince segundo bebiendo de lo que había adentro y cuando aparta la boca, termina de tragar y abre los ojos sorprendido. Refrescantemente doloroso y adictivo, quizás había inventado una nueva mezcla y podría venderla por si mismo.

-Wow, de verdad está bueno, podría hacerme rico con esto. Pensé que sabría a mierda, por eso quería que Clyde la beba primero.-

-¡Te escuché, maldito gordo!- Exclama Clyde en modo violento y lo señala con su dedo índice. Cartman le hace "Fuck You" y le saca la lengua.

-Tu eres el gordo aquí, y además eres tan marica que le tienes miedo a mi súper mezcla.- Lo incita de manera descarada a que se atreviera a probar de lo que preparó. Clyde merecía morir por haberlo llamado gordo, su castigo sería quedar internado una semana por un coma alcohólico, ¿qué mejor idea que se trague en un segundo su jarra de alcohol para conseguirle eso y que se quedara ciego con el tiempo?

-¿Marica? ¿Me estás diciendo marica? ¡Te meteré tus palabras por tu enorme…!- Le arrebata la jarra con suma violencia y brusquedad, derramando un poco sobre el piso y no lo piensa dos veces. Se la lleva a la boca y bebe como un desesperado sin saborear su interior. Bueno, no estaba pensando desde hace un buen rato, pero para el caso ya daba igual. Demostraría que no era gordo y que Cartman era un pendejo estúpido al mismo tiempo.

-¡Clyde, espera!- Black le aparta la jarra de la boca al mismo tiempo que Cartman reía a más no poder. Entonces, Donovan se queda con la misma expresión shockeada que tuvo Cartman hace segundos. Su mirada se pierde en un punto indefinido y al segundo, lame sus labios deseando volver a probar ese néctar digno de dioses.

-Sabe a gloria pura.-

-No puede estar tan bueno, lo hizo Cartman después de todo.- Menciona el afro americano rodando los ojos con completa obviedad. Eric frunce el seño y señala un par de veces el interior de la jarra.

-Cállate y pruébalo. Si te gusta haré más y beberé todo yo solo.-

Sin nada de confianza, Token traga saliva y le da unos cuantos sorbos tímidos al brebaje de color extraño que tenía aroma a alcohol etílico. Termina lamiendo sus labios como lo hacía Donovan y abriendo los ojos impresionado. Vuelve a probar la mezcla, pero Clyde gruñe enojado y trata de quitársela para que no se la termine toda él solo. ¡Él había sido el primero en descubrir su impresionante y adictivo sabor! ¡Merecía ser suya!

-¡Dámela, yo la quiero!-

-¡Claro que no, ya estás borracho y a mi me falta mucho para estarlo! ¡La merezco!-

Cartman ríe a carcajadas ante su incoherente disputa, sabiendo como terminaría todo aquello. Si no era a los golpes de seguro sería de una manera más desastrosa…

SPLASH. Toda la mezcla se derrama sobre los cuerpos de ambos, quienes quedan con expresiones traumadas hacia el suelo. Cualquiera diría que estaban a punto de llorar. Tardan menos de medio segundo en fulminar a Cartman con la mirada, gesto que hace que éste alce ambas cejas extrañado.

-Debes hacer más.- Sentencian al unísono con amenaza en sus voces. Eric roda los ojos exasperado y trata de argumentar alguna excusa barata. Quizás no era un niño tan bueno después de todo.

-Les diré la verdad, coloqué un par de anti-depresivos en esa cosa, los que mi madre utiliza de vez en cuando. Ya se, ya se, estuvo mal. Como sea, el primero en probar fue el judío, así que si no se muere en un par de horas, mezclaré toda la mierda que hay aquí y volveré a…-

-DEBES HACER MÁS.- Cuando Token y Clyde extienden la jarra hacia Cartman con expresiones psicóticas y trastornadas, Eric lo duda dos veces. En todo caso, ellos morirían y no él, porque él solo probo un poco. Reconocía que el trago era delicioso y dulce y ahh, tan refrescante. Pero no, no volvería a probarlo. Primero jugaría con sus compañeros para ver los efectos de su creación en ellos.

-Iré a la cocina y haré más, chicos.- Finge una voz dulce y angelical, que era un clásico cuando fingía ser un chico bueno que complacía los gustos de los demás. Pero en realidad el mismísimo Hitler estaba en la otra cara de la moneda, ninguno de ellos podía confiarse esa noche.

**Situación tres.**

-G-gah… ¡Craig! ¿Estás bien? ¡Craig!- Tweek perdió el control de sus actos y de su temperamento hace mas o menos tres minutos. Sosteniendo un vaso de licor entre sus temblorosas manos, y tratando de ignorar que estaba mareado, se atreve a sacudir su cabeza varias veces para intentar despabilarse. Odiaba sentir que no podía controlar sus actos, por eso odiaba beber, o fumar, o cualquier cosa que lleve con el tiempo a una adicción. Las adicciones eran malas, podría morir o estar muy cerca de estar muerto como en ese momento lo estaba Craig.

Aunque, bien, Craig estaba en el suelo con la espalda contra el piso y con gesto adolorido desde hace unos segundos por motivos diferentes.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No me odies! ¡Solo seguí tus indicaciones! ¡Gah! ¡Esto es mucha presión!- El rubio no tiene más remedio que beber un gran porcentaje del contenido de su vaso, ya que ese licor era lo más cercano al café en ese instante para él. Lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente, Craig había intentado pasarse de la raya y sus besos y toqueteos se estaban yendo al carajo.

Tweek normalmente hubiera dejado hacer lo que quiera, y se dejaría llevar. Pero estaba demasiado concentrado en vigilar sus alrededores y prestarle atención a cualquier anormalidad que se presentara, después de todo los gnomos estaban al acecho en víspera de Navidad. Por eso, cuando Tucker lo sujetó de la cintura con ambas manos, Tweek lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrojó con toda la fuerza que tenía al suelo. Él estaba sentado en un sofá mas apartado de los demás, había muchísimos muebles en esa mansión.

Craig reaccionó al dolor que se apoderó de toda su columna ahogando un gemido brusco. No iba a armar un gran escándalo ya que no era la primera vez que el rubio lo golpeaba de esa manera, pero necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse de semejante golpe. También para intentar que su cabeza dejara de darle vueltas. Malditos mareos sin sentido. Apenas y podía sentir sus extremidades gracias a todo el vodka que había bebido en la noche.

-Estoy… bien… aah.- Murmura, insultándose a si mismo por las indicaciones que le había dado a Tweek antes de llegar a la fiesta. Le dijo que si se llegaba a sobrepasar si estaba borracho, no dudara en golpearlo brutalmente. Si que le hizo caso a sus palabras.

-¡N-no! ¡Ah! Perdóname, ngh.- Se jala un mechón de cabello rubio al borde de arrancárselo y trata de levantarse para auxiliar a Craig, pero en un intento de ponerse de pie, pierde el equilibrio y cae de rodillas al suelo. Derrama el vaso y el licor que tenía en su interior, un total desperdicio.

-¡GAH! ¡No quise hacerlo! No puedo… no siento… bien mis piernas… mi cabeza e-está…- Su rostro de pánico era inédito, intenta recoger el vaso que gracias a Dios era de plástico y observa muy preocupado el liquido derramado por todas partes.

-Es normal.- Craig se le tira encima y lo abraza, logrando aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo y provocando que ambos queden en esa posición sobre el suelo, sobre la alfombra suave y tiernamente acolchonada.

-Craig… estoy muy mareado, t-tienes que hacer algo.-

-Tranquilo, cuando bebes mucho suele pasar. También me siento así.-

-¡Gah! ¡No! ¡Yo tengo que estar alerta o sino ellos vendrán y me…!-

Sella sus labios para que cerrara su maldita boca y lo dejara respirar con normalidad. Tweek estaba nervioso, doblemente nervioso por Navidad, triplemente nervioso por estar ebrio casi siendo Navidad. Un par de mimos y una buena botella de licor de café solucionarían eso en menos de un santiamén.

-Ahora vengo, te traeré un poco mas de licor.-

-¡NO! ¡No quiero! ¡Me rehuso, ngh! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Me volveré loco!-

-Estarás bien.- En una situación habitual, intentaría calmarlo de otra manera. Intentaría hablarle un poco más, pero sus gritos le taladraban la cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle de muerte, quería emborracharse hasta el punto de que eso le dejara de importar.

Se suelta del abrazo de Tweek y suspira cansado, luego acaricia la cabellera de su rubio con su mismo semblante neutro de siempre y trata de lucir lo menos desorientado posible. Por lo menos, de esa manera, él ya no tendría miedo de que volviera a intentar violarlo. Cierra sus ojos y se incorpora, siente como la habitación da un brusco vuelco repleto de oscuridad al ver a su alrededor.

En ese momento, entiende que estaba ebrio. Posiblemente más que Tweek, pero por lo menos podía pensar con claridad todavía. Retrocede y se sostiene la cabeza con una mano, gesto que hace que el rubio se preocupe y trate de levantarse inútilmente, ya que sus rodillas volvían a vencerse en su lugar.

-Quédate aquí, Tweek.- Craig se le acerca para sostenerlo y ayudarlo a que se incorpore en su lugar. Le sujeta los brazos y lo sienta sobre el sofá, pero al ver que no dejaba de temblar y a tener esos repetitivos espasmos, le da un rápido beso en la cabeza y le acaricia la mejilla con su pulgar.

-Agh, no tardes. No quiero estar solo.- Murmura sonrojado al momento que cierra sus ojos fuertemente y baja la cabeza tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Tucker no lo escucha muy bien, la música seguía estando muy fuerte y a nadie parecía importarle. Le acaricia un poco la cabeza y tiene éxito en estabilizar al pobre chico nervioso. Hecho esto, se endereza en su lugar y se da la vuelta para caminar hacia la cocina de los Black.

Ese lugar era un jodido laberinto para cualquiera, mucho más estando borracho y en casi la total oscuridad, pero Craig recordaba haber estado ahí las suficientes veces como para haberse hecho un mapa mental de toda la casa. Gracias a Dios no tenía que subir escaleras, porque sino caería y se rompería el cuello, era seguro. A penas y podía caminar recto, pero jamás admitiría que estaba tan hecho mierda, el idiota de Cartman se burlaría de él y lo más posible era que Kenny también.

Llega a la cocina y sonríe amargamente, que irónica era la vida, el gordo desgraciado estaba allí y al parecer estaba sumamente ocupado. Vertía la mayoría de las botellas del refrigerador en una enorme jarra, estaba preparando una mezcla sobre una mesa, pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención. Le sorprende que Cartman estuviera arrojando en el interior de la mezcla unas pastillas de una tableta que había sacado repentinamente de su bolsillo. Drogas, _oh si_, de seguro querría matar a Kyle de una sobredosis o algo así, no sería algo tan extraño después de todo.

Bien, no era su asunto, de verdad no le importaba mucho. Craig agudiza su mirada en la última botella que Cartman había tomado con su mano derecha, era del preciado licor de Tweek y eso si era de su incumbencia.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué carajo haces?-

Eric mira por arriba de su hombro a Craig y tuerce una mueca de asco. Vuelve a mirar hacia adelante y comprende que la botella que tenía era de licor de café, o genial, de seguro el marica de Tucker querría llevársela para emborrachar a Tweek y follárselo a eso de las tres de la mañana en la habitación de los padres de Token.

-No me jodas, Craig. Estoy haciendo una mezcla fuera de este puto mundo, no fastidies.-

-Dame el licor, me importa una mierda lo que estés haciendo.-

-No puedo, en serio, es parte del trago.-

-Dije que me lo des, no volveré a…-

Cartman ignora por completo las amenazas verbales del pelinegro y vierte el contenido de la botella en la jarra. Craig abre los ojos atónito y se acerca con intenciones hostiles hacia el gordo hijo de puta. Lo mataría a golpes por atreverse a retarlo en su misma cara, ¿Quién mierda se creía que era?

-¡Pedazo de pendejo, no vuelvas a joderme o te aseguro que…!-

-Mierda, Craig, me parece que todavía no entiendes lo que estoy tratando de hacer.- El castaño frena la frase de su enemigo extendiendo la palma de su mano en frente a él, clara señal de Stop. Notaba a leguas que Tucker estaba ebrio, porque en una situación normal su reacción sería quedarse callado y sacarle el dedo medio. Él era el estereotipo de borracho violento, pero como sea, necesitaba manipular a algunos idiotas para joder la vida de Kyle.

-Token y Clyde me dijeron que haga más de ésta cosa, pruébala y verás que utilizar todo el alcohol de esta casa en la mezcla valió la pena.-

-¿Crees que soy imbécil? Vi lo que le pusiste. Si quieres matar a Broflovski con eso, me da igual. Pero a mi no me vengas a romper las bolas.-

-Yo mismo probé un poco, no morirás, idiota. Ya te dije que Token y Clyde me pidieron que haga más, ellos ya bebieron. ¿Qué dices? ¿Eres tan marica que te da miedo probar?-

Si su intención era encabronar a Craig hasta la medula, provocarlo y hacerlo enojar de una manera cero por ciento agradable, lo estaba consiguiendo. El pelinegro da un par de pasos hacia adelante y dirige su mirada a la jarra, ahora que podía verla bien, se da cuenta del extraño color que tenía el liquido en su interior. Entrecierra sus ojos y se atreve a levantarla con ambas manos y a girar hacia Cartman, con seño fruncido.

-¿Qué eran las pastillas?-

Eric sonríe de lado, satisfecho y victorioso. Tucker caía en su juego, era un hecho que probaría el trago. No tenía caso mentirle.

-Anti-depresivos. Dale un sorbo, no te arrepentirás.-

De acuerdo. Craig cierra los ojos y le importa un carajo el mundo. Lleva sus labios al borde de la jarra y bebe a una velocidad impresionante. De a poco, saborea la bebida que quemaba su garganta al pasar y siente que sus papilas gustativas se deleitaban con gran rapidez gracias a la extrema dulzura de la mezcla de licores.

Cartman ahoga una carcajada en su garganta. Si Craig estaba ebrio y Kenny seguía su camino… apostaba sus bolas a que esa noche, Kyle no saldría intacto de la casa ni por casualidad. Los cuidados de Stan serían inútiles.

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:**


	5. All eyes on You Tonight

**Holaa! Oh Dios, faltan tres días para Navidad, si tengo suerte me van a regalar un celular y me voy a poder deshacer de la mierda que estuve usando por tres años :D y además pude retirar mis diplomas de ingles de Cambridge oh si me siento tan universitaria(? ah nada que ver jajajaj. Bueno, mejor me concentro en esto ù.ú no tengo palabras para agradecer sus reviews de aliento, me hacen muy feliz y son un perfecto regalo de Navidad :D Perdón si este capitulo es muy largo, pero salió bastante bueno e.e disfrutenlo :)**

* * *

><p>-Craig se tarda, ngh, demasiado.- Tweek traga saliva más nervioso que nunca en su vida y se jala el cuello de su camisa. Trata de controlar el tic de su ojo, pero estaba bajo mucha presión como para tener éxito en su cometido. No dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados , perseguido hasta las bolas. ¡Lo que menos quería era encontrarse con esos horribles gnomos que le arruinaban la vida! Pero en el peor de los casos, si los llegaba a ver, tendría que ser valiente y resistirte a que le roben la ropa interior. Suspira y trata de concentrarse en otra cosa, porque sino, de verdad enloquecería esa noche.<p>

No distinguía muy bien lo que pasaba a lo lejos, pero estaba casi seguro de que Stan y Kyle follaban a morir en el sofá largo al costado de la mesa de las bebidas. Por lo menos no veía tan bien como darse cuenta del acto en proceso, ya que no le gustaba ver ese tipo de cosas, pero escuchaba los fuertes gemidos de Kyle, y eso era admirable teniendo en cuenta que la música estaba alta.

-Tweek, ¿Qué haces aquí, solo?- Kenny se aparece de la misma nada, provocando que el rubio mencionado salte de la impresión al momento que éste se sienta a su lado con una picara sonrisa ingenua, arrojándose en el sofá bruscamente a una distancia muy próxima. Violaba todo su espacio personal sin vergüenza alguna, aunque Kenny jamás tuvo vergüenza en su vida, quizás esa no era ninguna novedad. Mierda, Tweek deduce que McCormick estaba ebrio, y aunque no lo estuviera, sus intenciones al verlo solo sin la compañía de Craig no podían ser buenas.

-E-esperaba a Craig, él me dijo que…- Se aleja, apartándose un poco más a su costado sin disimulación alguna, pero sus intentos de hacerlo se desvanecen antes de que pudiera pensar en un método más efectivo para mantener a Kenny alejado. McCormick ya no tenía ganas de aguantarse los histeriqueos de alguien más, quería pasar a la acción y le importaba un carajo Craig o el amargado de Stan, quien siempre se rehusaba de la manera mas marica existente.

Con movimientos imprudentes, rodea el cuello de Tweek por atrás con su brazo derecho y lo acerca con una tonta sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en sus labios. El chico nervioso se alborota, se altera y luego es invadido por sus nervios traicioneros. Quiere empujarlo, pero cuando trata de hacerlo, Kenny le sujeta la mano con la que estaba a punto de empujarlo para separarlo de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué carajo haces? ¡Gah! ¡Suéltame!-

-Me divierto un poco antes de que Butters llegue, Tweek. Eres el más adorable luego de él.- McCormick agudiza su mirada, provocando que su rostro se torne levemente gatuno, y sonríe seductoramente al contemplar de cerca los rasgos sorprendidos de Tweek, quien parecía temblar del miedo. Pero era imposible que le tuviera miedo porque no le haría algo tan malo, es más, de seguro lo disfrutaría. Eso era lo que pensaba McCormick por lo menos.

Acerca su rostro hacia un costado del cuello de Tweek, el paranoico abre los ojos a más no poder y hace nuevos intentos de liberarse, forcejeando como nunca. ¡Si Craig venía, malinterpretaría todo! ¡Los podría matar a ambos, y aunque sabía que eso no era problema para Kenny, él no tenía la facultad de revivir o ser inmortal! ¡Debía hacer algo y rápido!

-¡Gah!- Cierra sus ojos y forma una mueca terriblemente incomoda al sentir como Kenny mordía su oreja y jugueteaba con su lengua en ese lugar tan sensible para él. Se sonroja, siente como un calor ardiente e incontrolable cubre sus mejillas y sin poder evitarlo, gime adolorido cuando McCormick vuelve a morderlo con más fuerza y sin nada de cuidado. Pero esta vez, recorre con su lengua el lóbulo del pequeño Tweek y le hace sentir… placer, un placer desbordante que trataba de medir inútilmente.

Porque no podía sentir placer, mucho menos si Kenny era el que se lo estaba proporcionando, Craig debía ser el único que le diera placer, ¡La cosas estaban mal definitivamente! Largas pequeños lamentos de dolor y tiembla abrumado por los contactos bruscos que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Craig! ¡CRAIG!- Intenta gritar en busca de auxilio. ¿En donde rayos se había metido y por qué tardaba tanto? Sus gritos se vuelven tenues gemidos al sentir la lengua de Kenny pasar por su cuello y jugar con su piel, besando y succionando cada centímetro que recorría. Lo estaba disfrutando, tanto los gemidos de Tweek como los de Kyle que se escuchaban a lo lejos y estaban al mismo volumen de la música Punk Rock del ambiente. A pesar de que Tweekers trataba de liberarse, de a poco se dejaba vencer por el placer. Si, esa era la clave, nublar su razón y que de a poco se deje llevar por completo para que de esa manera, Kenny pudiera meter mano en las zonas correctas y que finalmente, después de mucho esfuerzo, pudiera darse el sensacional gusto de…

Alguien sujeta de los hombros al chico de la parca anaranjada y le incrusta los dedos con tal fuerza y violencia que hubiera sido capaz de penetrar su piel y hacerlo sangrar si hubiera seguido sosteniéndolo de esa manera. Pero en vez de eso, lo arroja al piso con todas sus condenadas fuerzas y se dispone a reventarle el cráneo de un brusco pisotón. Pisa el suelo violentamente, a escasos dos centímetros de la cabeza de Kenny, y a pesar de haberle causado a éste un susto de muerte, no logra sentirse más calmado. Sino todo lo contrario, se estaba encabronando cada vez más al ver el rostro de ese pervertido de mierda en frente suyo sin poder asesinarlo sádicamente en frente de su novio.

-¡Craig!- Exclama Tweek y se levanta del sillón con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. Se asusta y tiembla horrorizado, ya que Craig parecía estar fuera de sí, invadido por la rabia y totalmente cegado gracias a ésta. Trata de apartarlo y sostenerle un brazo, pero no lo puede mover a pesar de esforzarse.

-Cabrón, te arrancaré las bolas con mis dientes. Vuelves a tocarlo y te mataré una y otra vez lenta y dolorosamente, ¿Me escuchaste?-

Kenny le asiente con ojos bien abiertos, sintiéndose algo intimidado por la mirada oscura y fría de Craig desde lo alto. Ese sujeto daba verdadero miedo si se lo proponía, más si alguien se metía con Tweek. Admitía haber hecho una estupidez al estar tan cerca de la presencia de Tucker esa noche, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era alejarse un rato de ambos así por lo menos, esa noche no moría de una forma tan espantosa como le había prometido ese pelinegro.

Tweak se sostiene el pecho con una mano sin dejar de temblar, al borde de las lagrimas. Odiaba asustarse así, nadie podía controlar a su pareja cuando se salía de control, sabía lo que el alcohol podía causar en él y le daba un terrible miedo. Pero por lo menos ya todo estaba bien, de seguro el pelinegro lo abrazaría y le preguntaría por su bienestar e ignorando al imbécil de Kenny por unos minutos.

Muy por el contrario de lo que creía, Craig se sostiene la cabeza con una mano y cierra los ojos con aparente cansancio. Para sorpresa de Tweek, Tucker esboza una sonrisa y lanza una especie de carcajada bizarra. Ok… ¿Se estaba riendo? ¿Qué fue lo gracioso en toda esa persecución?

Kenny se sienta en su lugar, arqueando una ceja y contemplando a ese tipo que casi le aplasta el cráneo de un certero golpe mortal. ¿Por qué mierda se estaba riendo? ¿Estaba borracho acaso?

-¿Craig?- Tweek le sujeta un brazo nuevamente y lo jala hacia él, preocupado por todo lo que había pasado y por como actuaba en ese momento. Pero antes de que pueda preguntarle alguna otra cosa y verificar si estaba bien o no, las luces se prenden y el volumen de la música baja un poco.

-¡CHICOS! ¡Vengan aquí, a Clyde se le ocurrió que juguemos a algo, para variar de la follada grupal! JAJAJA.- La voz de Token retumba en toda la sala. Clyde se sostenía de él, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y mostrando una sonrisa estúpida. Genial, no estaban mucho mejor que los demás.

-¿A qué vamos a jugar?- El primero en levantarse y aproximarse hacia ellos fue Kenny, con nuevos ánimos de continuar con la fiesta y disfrutar al máximo lo que quedaba de la noche. De seguro Craig estaba tan ebrio que no se acordaría de la persecución de hace minutos, eso ya no le preocupaba. Token esta a punto de comenzar a explicar, pero Clyde lo frena con una simple mirada y camina hacia el sofá en donde todavía había una pareja besándose y tocándose, recostada en un alargado sofá lujoso. Patea el mueble un par de veces para llamarles la atención y provoca que ambos se separen asustados y giren hacia el responsable de la interrupción.

-Les explicaré… cuando éstos idiotas dejen de tocarse, ¡Stan, Kyle, mierda! ¡Dejen de follar un rato y vengan a jugar, carajo!-

Stan había perdido su gorro hace rato, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y desordenados. Pero su apariencia no era mejor que la de Kyle, él trataba de acomodarse su ushanka verde y esconder sus pelirrojos cabellos, riendo como si fuera un niño malcriado que acababa de hacer una travesura. Cuando termina, abraza a Stan desde atrás y le sonríe a Clyde, en señal de que ya estaban listos para comenzar lo que fuera que quisiera empezar.

El castaño se aclara la voz y alza la mirada hacia todos ellos con intenciones de volver a ser el centro de atención. Justo en ese momento, Cartman sale de la cocina con dos grandes jarras de su súper bebida especial que te hacía volar y volar por horas en un mar de arcoiris y elefantes rosados. La mejor mezcla del mundo según él, Token, Clyde, Kyle y Craig.

-¿A qué jugamos? Mmmm, quiero jugar.- Pronuncia con una voz ronca y pausada el judío pelirrojo sobre el cuello de Stan. Descaradamente sensual si había una manera más drástica de describirla.

Oh mierda, Kenny siente como se le hace agua a la boca al solo escuchar a Kyle hablar así, lo volvía loco. Esos labios, esos rizos pelirrojos desordenados y esos labios semiabiertos que le gritaban "cómeme" cuando lo miraban. Craig sonríe al tener los mismos pensamientos pervertidos que McCormick, pero quizás a una potencia mas elevada al tener en cuenta que no estaba en sus cabales, y Stan se sonroja aturdido al sentir la tibia respiración de su pareja en su cuello. Se estaban besando hace unos segundos, pero no habían hecho nada malo hasta ahora por lo menos. Lo estaba provocando, era una gran tentación tenerlo tan vulnerable sobre su cuerpo.

-A la botella, mmm. Tan sexy. Cartman jugará también, ¿Verdad, Cartman?- Pregunta Clyde sonriéndole maliciosamente, sabía que no era marica y que ese juego sería mas doloroso y asqueroso que un parto para él. Amaba tanto joderlo.

Pero para su sorpresa, Cartman ríe y le entrega una de las jarras a Token, luego observa a Clyde y le saca la lengua con burla.

-Me da igual, le entro al juego. Chúpate esa, gordo marica.-

Pero Donovan no lo insulta, se limita a hacer un puchero de tristeza y descontento por no haber logrado enojarlo en su intento de provocación.

-Ya lo escucharon, acérquense chicos. Es sólo un tonto juego, así que pase lo que pase, no contará como infidelidad.- Explica Token, y luego le da un buen sorbo a la jarra de alcohol drogado, cortesía de Cartman. Clyde se dirige a Eric y le arrebata la otra jarra para poder seguir bebiendo también. Todos se acercan hacia el anfitrión, hacen una ronda y toman asiento en el piso, en la alfombra roja acolchonada.

-No creo… q-que esto, ngh, sea buena idea.- Tweek le murmura esto a Craig al oído, pero en respuesta, Tucker corta el espacio entre ambos y le da un beso en el cuello. Se separa y le niega con la cabeza.

-Nada malo sucederá. Y en todo caso, será culpa del idiota de Clyde.- Ríe al mirar de reojo a su amigo castaño y le saca el dedo medio sin controlarse.

-¡Escuché eso, Craig! ¡Jódete!- Lo señala Donovan en frente suyo, y aprovechando su distracción, Kyle le quita la jarra de las manos y se la lleva a la boca para volver a hacer un fondo blanco y deleitarse con la santa mezcla del gordo racista. Stan se sostiene el puente de la nariz, harto de tener que controlar a Broflovski, así que decide dejarlo actuar, estaba cansado de ser su niñera cuando tendría que ser al revés.

-Bien, empiezo yo. No metan excusas estúpidas, ¿De acuerdo?- Token coloca una botella de cerveza vacía en el centro de la ronda y sin esperar un asentimiento en general, la gira con su mano derecha y le da un impulso fuerte para hacer que el giro dure más tiempo. Ríe al verla, ansioso por saber quienes serían las primeras victimas.

-Kenny y… ¡Stan!- Anuncia con entusiasmo y aplaudiendo un par de veces, los demás hacen una ovación en general. Por su parte, a Kenny se le escapa un "Yahooo" por ser el primero en caer en el juego y darse por fin el gusto de probar los tan preciados labios del hippie marica de Marsh. Aunque no quisiera, tendría que hacerlo por el juego. Su suerte no podía ser tan perfecta. El pelinegro traga saliva y mira de reojo a Kyle, quien le asiente y hace un gesto desinteresado en frente de él.

-Todo está bien, hazlo. ¿A quién no ha besado Kenny en su vida? Después de todo es una puta.- Vuelve a beber de la jarra, los demás largan una carcajada por su comentario sabiendo que él tenía razón. Stan arquea una ceja entendiendo que lo que decía Broflovski tenía demasiado sentido.

Kenny se acerca un poco, le sonríe mostrando sus dientes y deseando que su beso se prolongara lo suficiente como para pasar un estupendo rato. Marsh suspira y se arrastra hacía su amigo, ya que estaba seguro de que él sería el único que disfrutaría de todo el contacto. Se convence mentalmente de golpear a Kenny si trataba de tocarlo o hacerle algo de esa índole. Cierra los ojos y siente como McCormick le toma el rostro con ambas manos y une sus labios con los suyos, en un movimiento simple y rápido. Cuando Stan siente como su labio inferior es mordido, se sonroja y trata de apartarse, pero el rubio lo atrae más a su cuerpo y mueve sus labios sin introducir su lengua en la cavidad humedad del joven Marsh.

El pelinegro tiembla y muy lentamente, sube sus manos hacia el rostro de Kenny y las apoya en su cuello. Sus respiraciones se empiezan a agitar sin que se den cuenta, mierda, Stan empezaba a disfrutar de ese beso a pesar de no profundizarlo con sus lenguas. Kenny besaba tan bien, no era brusco, era muy suave y su sabor era más dulce que el licor de melón, el favorito de Kyle.

Pensar en el pelirrojo lo hace volver a la realidad, también reacciona ante los gritos de parte de Cartman, animándolos para que vayan a una habitación a follar. Clyde exigiendo que Craig deje de beber de la segunda jarra de la mezcla y que no se la termine solo y Tweek exclamando que todo lo que pasaba era mucha presión para él. Token no hablaba, de seguro era el que aplaudía sin parar, y Kyle tampoco lo hacía.

Se separan gracias a la consciencia de Stan, Kenny se le queda mirando a los ojos mientras que jadeaba con los labios un poco entreabiertos. Esta bien, lo admitía, McCormick era completamente sexy y besaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Pero se aleja de la horrible tentación y se voltea hacia Kyle, quien miraba de manera amarga el suelo.

-¿Kyle?- Le toma la mano e ignora todo el ruido de su alrededor. Cartman comenzaba a burlarse del judío, diciendo que estaba a punto de llorar. Porque de a poco su plan comenzaba a realizarse con éxito, joder la relación de Kyle y arruinarle la vida para siempre, hacerlo sufrir y que el dolor fuera tanto que se termine suicidando o algo así. Ver eso sería divertido para él.

-No le hagas caso, sabes que fue un juego y además…- Stan se preocupa mucho. Carajo, la había cagado, no tendría que haber participado en ese estúpido juego. Esas cosas siempre arruinaban a las parejas, todo iba tan bien entre ellos y tuvo que arruinarlo por hacerle caso a la manada de idiotas que tenía como amigos. Mataría a Clyde por ser lo suficientemente imbécil como para obligarlos a jugar a algo tan…

-Se acabó mi bebida.- Pronuncia Kyle cerrando los ojos con muchas ganas de llorar. La mueca de preocupación de Stan se desvanece por completo y se convierte en una expresión de WTF.

-¿Ah? ¿Me estás jodiendo?-

-¡Yo no jodería con algo como esto!- Un poco más y le refriega por la cara la jarra vacía, lloriqueando de una manera patética e infantil. Marsh se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, y niega con la cabeza. No sabía si sentirse frustrado o enojado, ¡Si hubiera sabido que a Kyle le importaba una mierda que se esté besando con Kenny, lo hubiera hecho por unos minutos más! ¡Que desperdicio!

-Um, bueno, la giraré yo.- McCormick sonríe perversamente hacia todo el grupo en general y se encarga de hacer girar la botella por segunda vez en la ronda. Por un segundo había sentido lástima por Stan, ya que aparentemente a Kyle le importaba una mierda que se hayan besado. Por otra parte, estaba de suerte, porque los golpes de Kyle podían llegar a ser mas duros que los de Craig (y más si eran en las bolas). El judío parecía ser un total debilucho, pero era todo lo contrario, tenía mucha fuerza bruta cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Gracias a Dios estaba lo suficientemente borracho para no reaccionar ante la situación.

-Les toca a Clyde y a Tweek, wow. Guerra de pasivos, ¿Ah? JAJAJAJA.- Cartman no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas, muy tentado por lo que acababa de indicar la botella. Tweek pega un gritito nervioso y se jala los cabellos rubios con ambas manos, temblando y mirando consternado a Craig.

-¡Jesucristo! ¡Este juego es demasiada presión!-

-Te entiendo, besar a Clyde debe ser el acto mas homosexual del mundo.- Craig comienza a reír a carcajadas, Kenny estaba a su lado y se contagia de su risa, a pesar de tratar de cubrirse la boca. Ignorando sus diferencias establecidas hace… diez escasos minutos, chocan sus palmas y le dedican miradas burlonas a Clyde.

Donovan frunce el seño y les saca el dedo medio a ambos, entonces no espera más. Se acerca arrastrándose hacia Tweek y le exige con la mirada que se acerque hacia él si sabía lo que le convenía. ¿Permitir que le digan pasivo de una forma tan despectiva en su cara? Les demostraría que podía ser más hombre que todos ellos juntos.

-Lo siento por esto, Token. Es el juego. ¡Tweek, maldita sea, ven aquí! Les haré tragar sus palabras a esos dos imbéciles.-

Token cierra los ojos y se cubre la boca con ambas manos, pero al carajo, no tarda en descostillarse de la risa por los patéticos intentos de Clyde de ser dominante, ¿A quien podía engañar? Ese chico era tan evidentemente pasivo. Recordaba sus lloriqueos o caprichos inmaduros por mínimas cosas sin importancia, obviamente Black estaba al mando de su relación y nadie podría discutir lo contrario.

-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero! ¡Craig se enojará conmigo!- Grita sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y temiendo por su vida, a pesar de que ésta no estaba en juego. Es decir, ¡No quería arruinar su relación ni que Tucker muera por un ataque de celos si hacía algo inadecuado! Había una lista interminable de cuestiones detrás de la fachada de un simple beso en el juego de la botella. Craig le acaricia la cabeza y niega un par de veces, como si no tuviera remedio, deseaba que se relajara un poco aunque sea una vez en su vida. McCormick toma la jarra que estaba entre las piernas de Craig y comienza a beber un poco de la mezcla, aún estaba por la mitad y quería probar que tanto bebían todos los demás como para que hayan alcanzado la borrachera tan rápido.

-No te preocupes, Tweek. No lo considero como algo malo si es un juego, además es CLYDE por todos los infiernos, es tan pasivo. JAJAJAJA.- El pelinegro que acariciaba a Tweek no controla su risa luego de terminar de hablar.

Stan trataba de mantenerse al margen, pero no puede. Cuando Kyle se tira hacia atrás, quedando de espaldas contra el piso y riendo a más no poder a causa del comentario de Craig, él se tienta y ríe con la misma intensidad.  
>Suficiente, no permitiría que todo su honor y respeto se vayan al caño solo porque todos ellos pensaban que era un indefenso, tierno y vulnerable pasivo. (La deducción tenía un porcentaje de realidad)<p>

Clyde sujeta Tweek totalmente en contra de su voluntad y lo atrae hacia su cuerpo, posa ambas manos en su rostro y le plata un beso ardiente y salvaje. El rubio aprieta sus puños y ahoga un grito de pánico, mucho más al sentir que Clyde hacía todo lo posible para profundizar el beso y colar su lengua en el interior de su boca. Tweek sujeta los brazos del castaño y los presiona con fuerza, le entierra las uñas y cierra los ojos con muchísima intensidad.

Entonces, una luz ilumina los pensamientos y las ideas de Donovan. Con una mano, acaricia los cabellos de Tweek y juega un poco con su nuca, la acaricia y la siente entre sus dedos. Ese era el plan, excitarlo y hacer que se deje dominar por él. Mierda, debía hacerlo para que los demás se dejaran de reír. Las risas grotescas comienzan a detenerse de a poco, porque lo siguiente que ocurre era demasiado increíble como para si quiera considerarlo gracioso.

Tweek toma por los hombros a Clyde y lo apega a su cuerpo, cualquiera diría que lo estaba correspondiendo con notable énfasis, pero la verdad era que quería terminar con todo eso lo más rápido posible para que lo dejen de fastidiar. Si correspondía o fingía hacerlo, su beso terminaría en poco tiempo y ya no sentiría tanta presión sobre sus hombros.

-Ok, ya estuvo bueno.- Token cierra sus ojos con seño fruncido, toma del cuello de la camiseta a su pareja y la aparta de un tirón de los brazos de Tweek, provocando que ambos se separen sorprendidos.

-¡Gah! ¡Oh Dios mio! ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¡Soy una vergüenza!- El rubio se sonroja y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, sin querer dar la cara nunca más hacia los que se hacían llamar sus amigos, pero rápidamente Craig le toma la cintura con ambas manos desde atrás, y lo arrastra hacia su lugar.

-No lo eres, eso fue muy sexy.- Le murmura respirando en su cuello con calma y total tranquilidad. Tweek se jala un mechón de cabello de cada lado y cierra sus ojos sin poder ocultar su enorme vergüenza frente a todos. Kenny abre la boca indignado y se cruza de brazos en clara señal de enojo y ofensa hacia ellos (se acababa de vaciar la jarra de alcohol él solo). Señala a Craig dispuesto a escupirle todos sus pensamientos. A esas alturas ya no le importaba nada de nada.

-¿Ah? ¡Eso es tan injusto! ¡Yo ni siquiera besé a Tweek hace un rato y de todas maneras casi me decapitas sin compasión, y cuando Clyde devora sus malditos labios, tu ni siquiera le dices…!-

-¡Tú te callas, McCormick! ¡Éste es un maldito juego, no trates de aprovecharte! ¡Que seas una puta no significa que puedas tener a cualquiera bajo tus piernas! ¡Jódete!- Le muestra el dedo medio mientras que con la otra mano seguía rodeando la cintura de Tweek. Según la mirada de Kenny, Craig era un completo pendejo idiota por fingir ser posesivo, después de todo el imbécil era un mujeriego igual o peor que él. Pero no puede continuar insultándolo, tampoco puede seguir la discusión.

-Ya cállense, no quiero presenciar una pelea de putas. Volveré a girar esta cosa y luego se terminará el juego, sus gritos me taladran las bolas, por Dios.- Cartman solo quería que esos dos idiotas cerraran la boca. Quizás para los demás, que ambos se encajen un par de golpes y se revuelquen en el piso sería sexy, como ver a dos lesbianas luchando en el lodo, pero él se enorgullecía de ser el único heterosexual del grupo y siendo así, no ensuciaría sus ojos con una imagen tan denigrante como esa. Toma la botella del medio de la ronda y la gira sin demasiada fuerza.

Cuando frena luego de unos eternos segundos, una sonrisa se graba en su rostro y crece más y más a cada segundo que pasaba. Por fin las cosas se ponían interesantes de verdad. Por el contrario, el semblante de Stan se enseria y levanta la mirada, fulminando a Craig como si fuera su peor enemigo en el mundo.

-¿Ah? ¿Con Craig? De acuerdo.- Kyle aún tenía una sonrisa insoportablemente estúpida plasmada en su rostro. Al acercarse de rodillas y mirar a Tucker a los ojos, se imagina por unos segundos a Stan, de cierta manera tenían algunos rasgos en común. Su piel blanca y sus ojos azules tenían casi la misma tonalidad de color. No estaba muy lucido, su cuerpo no se sentía fuerte y la realidad era que era la viva imagen de la inestabilidad.

Traga saliva, se quita su ushanka verde moviendo sus manos con lentitud, y la arroja hacia un lado. Stan se cruza de brazos y se muerde el labio inferior con rabia, altanero hacia Craig. Esperaba que no se crea la gran cosa solo por besarlo una vez. Si el beso se prolongaba, los separaría sin dudarlo. Por lo menos sería eso y nada más. Entendía que Kyle no le haya reprochado nada por su beso con Kenny, pero él era celoso muy por el contrario. Incluso estaba dispuesto a golpear a Craig si sobrepasaba el limite de lo decente.

-¡Wooooooo! ¡Adelante, Kyle!- Exclama Kenny elevando sus brazos hacia arriba, Clyde aplaude varias veces seguido de Token. Cartman sonríe, ya que de a poco su plan comenzaba a resultar. No sería tan difícil joderle la vida a Kyle si él se comportaba como una zorra frente a Stan.

Tweek aprieta con fuerza la mano de Craig y baja la cabeza tragando saliva. Tucker gira hacia él y le marca con los labios un "Todo estará bien". Suelta su mano y se acerca hacia Kyle de rodillas. Oh si, los sonrojados labios de Broflovski se veían mas tentadores que nunca, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas indicaba que estaba notablemente ebrio y fuera de si. La oportunidad que se la acababa de presentar era inaudita y jamás se volvería a repetir.

Posa sus manos en los delicados hombros de Kyle, quien jadea sorprendido y levanta la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Deja que sus parpados caigan y siente los labios de Craig sobre los suyos. Estaban fríos y se sentían tan bien, él estaba acalorado y necesitaba refrescarse, sus labios eran muy firmes, Kyle se limita a seguir su ritmo y no perderse. Gime en el interior de su boca al sentir como una mano se deslizaba por su espalda y lo atraía más a su cuerpo, Craig necesitaba sentir el calor corporal de su cuerpo o sino enloquecería. Sus lenguas chocan, pero

Tucker toma el control de sus movimientos al instante y provoca que Kyle quede a su merced. El beso era intenso y era diferente a los que Stan le daba, no era tan suave como los de él y sus labios tenían un sabor a alcohol mucho más perceptible.

El judío se separa de pronto, provocando que su húmedo contacto fuera el más corto a comparación de los demás, y posa su frente en el hombro de Craig, jadeando extenuado por la falta de aire.

-Stan…-

Tucker larga una carcajada, porque el pelirrojo resultaba ser más tierno de lo que pensaba. Lo envuelve entre sus brazos y lo acaricia un poco, entendía que Kyle debía dormir porque estaba muy pasado de copas.

-Suéltalo, ya todo esto terminó.- Stan sigue dedicándole una mirada de odio a Craig, quien arquea una ceja hacia él. ¿Por qué se alteraba tanto? Solo fue un beso que se podría catalogar como un rose inocente.

-Descuida, Marsh. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que haga… esto?- Craig no mide sus actos, así que baja una mano y le acaricia el trasero a Kyle, haciendo que éste abra los ojos atónito, se estremezca nervioso y trate de separarse de su abrazo de un empujón.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA, VOY A MATARTE!- El pelinegro se enfurece y no se controla, deja fluir todo su enojo y se abalanza sobre el cuerpo de Craig con todas las intenciones de molerlo a golpes hasta matarlo. Kyle se aparta de ambos justo a tiempo y se queda sentado en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos hacia ellos dos. Los demás chicos tampoco salían de la sorpresa, ¿Una riña se iniciaba tan temprano? Generalmente sucedían a eso de las siete de la mañana.

-¿S-Stan?- Pronuncia no entendiendo que había pasado o por qué se estaban peleando en el piso y encajándose golpes a lo loco. Craig no se dejaría masacrar por ese idiota, por eso no se deja vencer y le proporciona unos buenos golpes sin contenerse.

-¡No! ¡Craig! ¡Gah! ¡Sepárense!- Tweek intenta intervenir para que no se maten entre ellos. Token roda los ojos, porque sabía que en algún momento de la noche la fiesta se arruinaría pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Se acerca y hace todo lo posible para que pudieran separarse, pero los dos eran muy testarudos y se seguían peleando sin querer apartarse el uno del otro.

-¡Uyyy! ¡Al fin la cosa se puso buena! ¡Vamos, Stan, desfigúrale la cara al marica de Tucker!- Cartman avivaba las llamas del odio entre ambos y exclamaba cosas para que siguieran luchando, Kenny reía y le seguía el juego para que se sigan golpeando, era un espectáculo divertido si no eras parte de él. Clyde se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos y la deja caer hacia atrás, estresado por la pelea que se desarrollaba en frente suyo.

-¡Mierda, apenas y son las tres de la mañana y ya se están matando a los golpes! ¡Todos ustedes me dan asco!-

-¿Tres de la mañana?- McCormick se da cuenta de que estaba olvidando algo importante. Había prometido recoger a Butters a esa hora. Um, aunque quizás no era tan buena idea, si lo llevaba a esa ambiente hostil y lleno de tensión sexual… de seguro arruinaría las cosas con él otra vez. Mierda, si Butters se enteraba de todas las cosas horribles que hizo esa noche, le cortaría las bolas. Peor aún, si se daba cuenta de que estaba borracho lo colgaría y lo dejaría para siempre. Lo abandonaría y no podría soportarlo.

Pero si no lo iba a recoger en ese momento, se enojaría porque se lo había prometido.

-¿Qué hago? Tengo que ir.- Murmura muy pensativo consigo mismo, no se da cuenta de que ahora, todos los demás se habían integrado a la pelea y se estaban matando literalmente a un par de metros de él, gritándose miles de obscenidades a cada segundo que pasaba.

-De acuerdo, me voy.- Se levanta y al momento que da dos pasos hacia adelante, siente con horror que sus piernas se vencen en su lugar y que cae de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué me pasa?- Si permanecía quieto, todo su alrededor era estable. Pero si se movía un poco, las paredes daban vueltas y perdía el control de sus extremidades. ¿Eso era lo que les estaba pasando a todos, o solo le pasaba a él?

-Me da igual, iré aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.- Reúne fuerzas y se esfuerza lo suficiente para volver a ponerse de pie. Se muerde el labio inferior y contiene las energías necesarias para empezar a caminar y salir de esa mansión.

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**


	6. I'm here to Crash your Party

**Holaa! Me estoy muriendo de sueño, hoy me levanté tan temprano y ayer me fui a dormir como a las cuatro de la mañana -.- (rutina sagrada) Fui a la casa de una amiga y su perra tuvo como siete cachorros y yo quería traer uno a mi casa, pero no me dejaron :D (la re concha de sus...) No importa. Estoy feliz igual, mañana es Navidad y voy a tener un celular, así que me conformo con eso. Volviendo al fic, a pesar de que este capitulo da a entender que va a haber Kyman, no va a haber Kyman xD no se asusten(? kajsdbh agradezco sus reviews con mi vida, los amo! son muy buenos, tengo una sonrisa de idiota cuando los leo xD en fin, si no me pueden leer mañana, les dejo un "Felices fiestas" adelantado n.n. Supongo que el proximo es el ultimo capitulo. Bueno dejo de hablar, disfruten este :D**

* * *

><p>-Se está tardando.- Butters se había asomado por la ventana incontables veces. Estaban pasando de las cuatro de la mañana, sus padres dormían desde hace tiempo y ese horario era perfecto para escaparse por la ventana porque de ninguna manera podrían descubrirlo.<p>

Había planeado las cosas en su cabeza, se quedaría en esa fiesta un par de horas junto a Kenny y luego lo obligaría a que lo lleve a su casa otra vez para que sus padres no sospecharan nada de su huída nocturna. Era la manera más practica de que no lo descubran, no lo castiguen y no odien a Kenny por ser una "mala influencia".

Sus padres se habían opuesto a su relación desde el principio porque McCormick daba una mala imagen, su expediente escolar daba mucho de que hablar, y sumado a todo eso, no tenía buena conducta con los profesores ni con los chicos buenos. Era muy extraño que Kyle Broflovski fuera su amigo, siendo uno de los más destacados de la clase y siendo completamente opuestos en personalidad y hábitos. Los padres de Butters no entendían como rayos su hijo había empezado a salir con Kenny, bajo los ojos de ambos él era un delincuente y un depravado sexual, al igual que para muchos en South Park.

Pero Butters les demostraría lo contrario, les mostraría el lado gentil, amable y correcto de Kenny McCormick para que se dieran cuenta de una vez que no era una mala persona. Quizás escaparse de su casa para ir a una descontrolada fiesta no era un gran comienzo para demostrar su punto, pero si ese día todo salía bien, podría empezar con su cometido más pronto de lo que pensaba, confiaría en Kenny.

A pesar de estarse tardando una maldita eternidad para ir a recogerlo.

-B-Butters…-

Un murmullo proveniente de la ventana es escuchado por el pequeño rubio, quien gira instantáneamente con una emoción desbordante fluyendo de sus ojos.

Corre hacia la ventana y la abre con todo el cuidado posible para no causar ruidos muy fuertes. Kenny estaba sentado en una rama gruesa del árbol en frente de la ventana de Butters, jadeaba agotado por todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta allí, pero al contemplar el rostro de su ángel, siente que todo valió la pela. Le sonríe aliviado y le extiende una mano para que salga de su habitación.

-Dios mio, Kenny, estás herido. ¿Qué pasó?- Butters le toma la mano y se acerca al marco de la ventana. Pasa sus piernas por arriba y se queda sentado desde el lado de afuera, acariciando la mano de McCormick con suavidad. Dirige sus ojos preocupados hacia su pareja, y se da cuenta de que tenía un raspón que sangraba arriba de su ojo derecho y que la sangre se deslizaba hasta su mentón. Tenía un par de raspones en parte de su ropa, y otro debajo de su otra mejilla.

Kenny le vuelve a sonreír y le niega con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Por ahora bajemos, luego te explico lo que sucedió.- Se da la vuelta y espera a que Butters haga lo de siempre. Stotch se monta a su espalda y se aferra con fuerza para no caer. Luego, Kenny baja sosteniéndose de las ramas más firmes y da un salto de hacia el piso al quedarse a un metro de distancia con éste.

Butters baja de su espalda de un salto y entonces, Kenny se da media vuelta hacia el para enfrentarlo y le vuelve a sonreír. Pero el pequeño rubio contempla el cuerpo de su pareja y se le queda mirando, procesando sus pensamientos. Comprende su estado, no era idiota como para no darse cuenta de la realidad, sin mencionar que conocía a Kenny más que a su propia vida.

-Cuando me fui de la fiesta, Craig y Stan se estaban peleando. Ya sabes, Craig intentó manosear a Kyle aprovechando que estaba ebrio, y entonces Stan…-

Sabía que McCormick intentaría actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, típica reacción suya. Por eso, no mide la brusquedad de sus actos y empuja con la palma de su mano derecha su cuerpo, haciendo un contacto con su pecho por milésimas de segundos. La fuerza no fue mucha, se podría decir que hasta fue débil.

Pero Kenny recibe el impacto y pierde el equilibrio al instante. Cae sentado al suelo y se desparrama en un costado de la nieve, logrando sujetarse con sus codos y flexionando sus rodillas levemente. Abre los ojos que había cerrado como reacción al dolor de la caída y no tarda en alzar la mirada hacia Butters, quien seguía de pie observándolo desde arriba. Su mirada era entre extrañada y decepcionada. McCormick no comprende el por qué de sus actos, ni esos ojos fríos ni nada en la escena en la que estaba. Recurre a la única opción que tenía, preguntar.

-¿Butters? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me…?-

-¿Bebiste mucho?-

Al principio se queda en silencio, petrificado sobre la nieve y sin saber como responderle o que decir. Sus ojos celestes no se despegan de las orbes claras de su pareja, que ahora le daban a entender que había reproche e hiriente enojo en el interior de su pecho. Mentirle sería la peor opción, considerando que acababa de perder el equilibrio por un simple y débil empujón.

-Si…- Responde bajando la mirada con arrepentimiento en estado puro y sobándose un brazo, al momento que se sienta sobre la nieve y trata de recuperar la calma que lo caracterizaba. Siempre se arrepentía de todo lo que hacía, admitía que había comenzado a sufrir el arrepentimiento y la culpa gracias a Butters. Antes las cosas eran diferentes, antes no había experimentado ninguna de esas agobiantes sensaciones en su corazón. Eran espantosas.

Para su sorpresa, Butters se arrodilla ante él y posa una mano sobre la cabeza de Kenny, acaricia y entrelaza sus dedos en sus despeinados y agitados cabellos rubios que lucían ciertamente opacos en esa madrugada. McCormick deja escapar un suspiro nervioso y cierra los ojos, deseando que el momento de los reproches verbales se terminara pronto. Y eso que todavía no había empezado.

-Debes cuidarte más, ¿qué te dije sobre lastimarte? ¿Cómo ocurrieron tus heridas?-

Kenny se sonroja apenado y abre los ojos atónito por las repentinas preocupaciones de Butters hacia él. Aprieta sus puños sobre sus rodillas y muy lentamente, sube la cabeza, choca su mirada contra la del tierno rubio y titubea por la opresión que sentía en su pecho. Siempre lograba ponerlo en aprietos, siempre se preocupaba por él y eso lo hacía sentir… tan afortunado.

-Yo… me caí. Me caí un par de veces en el camino, bebí tanto que mis piernas no me respondían muy bien y… n-no me rompí ningún hueso ni morí. Es un gran logro, supongo.-

Butters se le queda mirando, porque la imagen de un sonrojado y avergonzado Kenny no era algo que se podía apreciar todos los días. Pero desgraciadamente, tendría que preguntar las cosas que se le venían en mente desde que lo vio en ese estado deplorable, digno de una buena borrachera nocturna.

-¿Trataste de aprovecharte de alguien en la fiesta?-

Kenny no piensa mucho, porque la simple pregunta le atraviesa el alma como un cuchillo y lo hace sentirse una gran mierda. Es decir, ahí estaba Butters, preocupándose por él, acariciándolo y arriesgándolo todo para salir de su casa y cumplirle el capricho de asistir a una noche divertida e incorrecta en la casa de otra persona. Hacía todo eso por él, por su pedido y para hacerlo feliz. ¿Qué había hecho Kenny en cambio? Exacto, ser un hijo de puta y dejarse llevar por su pene en vez de dejar que su cerebro se encargue de razonar sus actos.

Entreabre un poco sus labios para excusarse, mentir, o decir algo que lo haga salir de esa situación incomoda y comprometedora. Los ojos de Butters y su expresión aparentemente indiferente era lo que más le dolía, porque le estaba transmitiendo sin la necesidad de palabras que sabía el desastre que había cometido su pareja en esa fiesta, no le era indispensable concurrir para saber de las andanzas del chico pobre.

-Si me mientes, me enojaré mucho más. Y averiguaré la verdad de todas formas.- No balbuceaba y no tenía rastros de nervios en su voz. Stotch era ingenuo e inocente, pero podía ser tan maduro como los demás, incluso el más maduro de todos. Vencido y con expresión derrotada y preocupada, McCormick cierra la boca y espera un momento para volver a intentar articular palabra. No podía mentirle de frente y mucho menos luego de su advertencia.

Le asiente y baja la cabeza, avergonzado y dándose repulsión por sus propios actos. Emociones asquerosas que lo golpeaban y que lo lastimaban, porque cada vez que las sentía le daba la razón a los padres de Stotch. Él no era para Butters, era una rata sucia y miserable que no podía darle lo único que exigía, que no era material ni costaba dinero, era un concepto fácil de entender. Y ese era la Fidelidad.

Eso fue suficiente para Butters, se levanta de un tirón sin volver a verlo los ojos, se da media vuelta y da pasos apresurados para alejarse de la presencia de Kenny con notable odio gracias a sus actos imprudentes.  
>Kenny abre los ojos desmesuradamente y levanta la cabeza, sintiendo poco a poco el pánico ocupar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se levanta sin cuidado y extiende una mano para alcanzarlo.<p>

-¡Butters! ¡Espera, yo no…!

Pero cuando intenta correr hacia su figura que se alejaba poco a poco sin molestarse en escuchar sus gritos ni mirar hacia atrás, Kenny tropieza nuevamente y cae al suelo, sobre la maldita nieve.

Lo arruinó de nuevo. Lastimó a su pareja otra vez por comportarse como un imbécil, la mejor parte era que nunca había visto esa mirada tan repulsiva hacia él departe de su rubio. Dolía mucho más que cualquier golpe, insulto o muerte, dolía tanto que no podía respirar.

No vuelve a tener intenciones de levantarse. Su cuerpo permanece de costado contra la helada superficie mientras sigue con sus ojos al rubio que se alejaba y se alejaba sin parar. Hacía demasiado frío esa noche, cada vez lo sentía con mas fuerza. La temperatura decencia y sus músculos se contraían por el frío.

Él entrecierra los ojos y nota como se nublan, la mayoría de las cosas se vuelven confusas a su alrededor y se vuelven oscuras y uniformes. Que amargo se sentía no poder hacer nada para ir y detenerlo. Sus excusas eran ridículas, no podía justificarse. La jodió y de seguro ya no había marcha atrás como para arrepentirse otra vez.

* * *

><p>Craig cae al suelo y se sostiene el estómago con una mano, adolorido y haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por volver a ponerse de pie. Subestimó a Marsh más de la cuenta y acababa de pagar las terribles consecuencias, ya no podía seguir peleando porque su fuerte golpe lo había dejado sin fuerzas. Mantiene sus parpados apretados y su mueca de dolor sólo provoca que Kyle se abalance sobre Stan y lo jale de un brazo para que no continúe golpeándolo.<p>

-¡Te juro que la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte!- Exclama Stan fuera de si, cegado por la reciente escena entre Tucker y su pareja. Había tenido el atrevimiento de tocarlo en su presencia y eso ibas más allá del estúpido juego de la botella, ¿Quién carajo se creía Craig? Tenía verdaderas ganas de asesinarlo.

-¡Stan! ¡Basta!- Los gritos insistentes de Kyle no parecían entrar en razón a su pareja. Admitía que el pelinegro se había sobrepasado, pero no tenía por qué armar tanto escándalo por eso, no quería que todo eso terminara en una masacre y por eso tenía la necesidad de detenerlo como sea. Pero aún en el suelo, Tucker sonríe jadeante y le dedica una mirada irónica, mostrando su desagrado hacia el pelinegro contrario.

-Como si no lo hubiera disfrutado, marica. Broflovski es una puta y le encanta serlo.- Lo incita a continuar la pelea sin miedo, a pesar de que ya estaba desecho y no podía más. Nunca permitiría que Stan o cualquier otra persona pasara por encima de él. No le importaba salir perdiendo, jamás le cerrarían la boca. No le importaban las consecuencias que podría conseguir.

Su comentario provoca que Stan vuelva a enfurecerse y se acerque con pasos violentos y hostiles hacia Craig, para borrarle de un puñetazo la sonrisa triunfadora que le regalaba. Kyle trata de separarlo pero sus palabras no lo llegan a calmar, nada parecía ser suficiente. Entonces, Tweek se interpone en su camino y se coloca en frente del cuerpo de Craig que todavía permanecía en el suelo. Tembloroso y alterado pero con seño fruncido, le hace frente a Stan y no se mueve de su lugar ni por un centímetro, permanece firme y decidido con la sola idea de detener sus impulsos.

-¡No te acerques!-

-¡Esto no es contigo, Tweek! ¡No te metas!-

-¡Kyle también correspondió y no hizo nada para evitarlo, es su culpa en parte!-

El pelinegro abre los ojos sorprendido y se queda parado en su lugar, en silencio y sin atreverse a contestarle al rubio. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería enfrentarse a eso. Amaba a Kyle, lo amaba mucho y no podía evitar los celos, y no solo eran con Craig, con Kenny, con Cartman, con Bebe, con toda la escuela. Si tan sólo pudiera recibir algo de esa preocupación por él de su parte, pero Broflovski siempre era indiferente a esas cosas, era como si no le importara lo que Stan hiciera de todas formas, porque sabía que siempre volvería a sus pies. Le daba rabia ese tipo de cosas, pero de alguna manera no podía evitar que malos pensamientos se cruzaran por su cabeza, cosas negativas que lo lastimaban.

-Que no se me vuelva a cruzar, porque te aseguro que lo asesinaré en serio.- Es la última amenaza de parte de Stan, se suelta del agarre del pelirrojo y se da la vuelta para marcharse en la dirección contraria.

Los espectadores, Token y Clyde, miraban la escena desde lejos sin intenciones de meterse en un asunto que no les incumbía. Eran sus amigos, pero no querían ser mandados a la mierda por Stan, que estaba furioso y podría ser capas de desquitarse con cualquiera. Con Craig tampoco, por ahora era asunto de Tweek cuidar de su bienestar.

-Supongo que ya se terminó todo. Umm, vaya fiesta. Ya no hay más alcohol y todos se odian entre si. Necesito dormir.- Expresa Clyde sin preocupación alguna, bosteza y se cubre la boca un mano. Estaba aburrido de ver la pelea entre ellos, ser solo un espectador y apostar por el que pensaba que ganaría con Cartman. De todas formas perdió Craig, y su apuesta se había ido al demonio. De seguro perdió porque estaba ebrio y sus reflejos y golpes no eran tan eficientes como cuando estaba lucido. Si estaba en sus cabales, Marsh hubiera sido derrotado sin dudarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Vamos a mi habitación a…? tu sabes.- Token lo observa de reojo con expresión aburrida, no pensaba en cosas muy diferentes a las de Clyde. Ya no habría mas acción que ver, quizás era el momento justo para entrar a otro tipo de acción. El castaño suspira y se encoge de hombros como si su petición no fuera algo tan anormal. De todas formas no lo era.

-Me dieron ganas. Ya no estoy tan borracho, pero… qué diablos, vamos.- Le sujeta una mano a Token y sonríe maliciosamente al recibir un gesto de aprobación y satisfacción total de parte del afro americano. Ambos se retiran caminando hacia la respectiva habitación de Token.

Mientras tanto, Kyle trataba de que Stan le prestara atención y de que responda sus preguntas. Todo lo de su pelea lo había dejado bastante alterado y tenía la necesidad de aclarar las cosas con Marsh, no quería que esté molesto ni nada, se sentía fatal con esa idea en la cabeza. Pero sabía que lo estaba y mucho, porque por más que lo intentara, no giraba hacia él ni le dirigía la palabra. Se estaba marchando de la sala, cosa que hace que el pelirrojo se asuste y se desespere, camina detrás suyo y le continúa hablando.

-Stan, espera, no te vayas, ¿Qué te…?-

-¿Todavía te preguntas por qué estoy molesto?- Se gira enteramente hacia Kyle y lo fulmina con la mirada, haciendo que el judío se quede petrificado y abra los ojos atónito. Nunca había visto a Stan enojado con él, sus ojos azules parecían desgarrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser y daban autentico miedo.

-¡Es por todo esto, todo es una mierda! Yo… ¿Yo te importo?- Su voz parecía quebrarse de la angustia y Kyle se perturba por la forma en que le estaba gritando. Dolía y se sentía más sensible que nunca, no estando muy lucido aún, pero por lo menos lo suficiente como para entender las palabras de Marsh y su repentino enojo. Stan siempre largaba sus sentimientos de manera enojada y brusca, y si era así era porque los acumulaba y resistía el impulso de revelarlos hasta un día no poder aguantarlo más. Luego estallaba y escupía todas las cosas que pensaba y sentía desde hace tiempo. Al parecer ese era el momento de hacerlo.

-Sentí una presión horrible cuando Craig te besaba, llámalo celos enfermizos o lo que sea, pero dolió de una manera que no podrías imaginar. ¿Y tú qué es lo que haces? Los provocas a todos emborrachándote y actuando como una puta. ¿Sentiste algo cuando me besé con Kenny? ¿Dijiste algo al respecto? ¡No, no lo hiciste! ¡Te importó más tu estúpida bebida!-

-Stan…- Derrama lagrimas que no puede contener mas y cae de rodillas al suelo, dejando que sus ojos verdes brillantes se dejen cubrir por la amargura y la impotencia. Porque no podía justificarse, se había salido de control y todo lo que decía Stan era cierto. Era una puta, era una mierda, todo lo que siempre le decía Cartman era verdad y se resistía a creerlo. Pero ver sufrir a Stan por él, siendo Marsh el único que resistía sus caprichos y su fuerte personalidad, el que aguantaba sus costumbres, su religión, su procedencia y todo lo que era, lo destruía.

Se sostiene el rostro con ambas manos y baja la cabeza, llorando sin emitir sonido alguno y arrepintiéndose de ser como era. Por una vez, deseaba no ser orgulloso y ser lo que Stan siempre había ansiado. Ser como Wendy y darle todo el afecto que necesitaba y anhelaba, toda la comprensión y el cariño que una mujer podía darle y no él.

Stan lo observa y también siente como sus ojos se le llenan de lagrimas al ver como Kyle sufría de esa manera por todas las cosas hirientes que acababa de soltar, pero no podía ir a abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Porque estaría mintiendo. Vuelve a darse la vuelta y se aleja sin saber a donde, solo necesitaba estar lejos de su pareja por un par de horas, recapacitar y hablar con él. Pero requería de un poco de tiempo a solas.

A todo esto, Cartman estaba a lo lejos, apoyando su espalda contra una pared y cruzado de brazos, siendo un espectador de todas las situaciones que ocurrían a su alrededor. Dirige su vista indiferente hacia Craig y Tweek.

-¿Te duele? Ngh.- El rubio intentaba secar el rastro de sangre que surgía de un costado del labio de Craig. El desgraciado de Marsh le había encajado tal golpe que estuvo a punto de partirle el labio, pero por lo menos había dejado de sangrar y la sangre se había coagulado con éxito.

Craig le niega con la cabeza y seguido de esto, sus ojos se pierden en la lejanía. Permanece sentando en el suelo viendo a Tweek arrodillado en frente suyo con semblante preocupado hacia su persona. Le desvía la mirada hacia bajo y permanece un momento en silencio. No quería recapacitar por los recientes acontecimientos, porque hacerlo lo hacía sentir como un perfecto estúpido. Tuerce una mueca de incomodidad y no se atreve a mirar al rubio directamente, sabía más que nadie que sus actos no habían sido los correctos y que merecía que le reproche. Sus malditos impulsos lo habían dominado otra vez.

-¿No estás… enojado?- Cuestiona con voz rasposa y cansada, dejando escapar un suspiro y no queriendo saber la respuesta. Pero por lo menos al preguntarle la gran temida cuestión, se quita un peso de encima. Tweek se estremece y se jala los botones de su camisa, cerrando un ojo por su tic. Le niega con la cabeza repetidas veces antes de pronunciar palabras.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-

-Pero… yo…- Craig se lleva una mano a la nuca y expresa su arrepentimiento en su mirar. ¿Cómo no sentirlo después de haber armado tal escándalo? Esperaba que McCormick haga algo de esa naturaleza, pero él termino siendo el causante de arruinar la fiesta. Alza sus ojos hacia los verdes claros de su rubio, y trata de volver a articular palabras sin hacer pausas.

-Fuiste… muy valiente al enfrentarte a Marsh. Gracias.- Debía agradecerle por ese gran gesto, porque la verdad era que si Stan volvía para patearle el trasero, él no se hubiera podido defender ante su ataque. Lo había dejado lo suficientemente adolorido como para no poder moverse, Tweek intervino en el momento justo. El rubio se muerde los labios y cierra ambos ojos con mucha intensidad, reuniendo fuerzas para contestarle a su pareja. Si se trataba de Craig, saltaría a defenderlo en cualquier situación. No importaba a quién tuviera que enfrentar.

-No tienes que, ngh, agradecer que…-

-Es que hice algo horrible. No pensé, no estaba pensando y yo…- Entendía que joder con Kyle y haberlo tocado había sido una broma de pésimo gusto que arruinó toda la noche, no sabía que Marsh se lo tomaría tan mal. No midió sus actos y por su culpa, todos ellos ahora…

-¡No! Esta bien… n-no me importa, d-de verdad…- Cuando trata de esbozarle una sonrisa débil para hacer que Craig no se preocupe por cosas innecesarias, un par de lagrimas traicioneras se derraman de sus ojos.

Craig abre los ojos atónito ante eso. Tweek se apresura a secárselas con sus puños y tiembla mucho más que antes. No quería que se preocupara por él, podía soportarlo y además no era para tanto. Mierda, debía ser fuerte o intentar serlo por una vez, odiaba ser tan jodidamente sensible. En todo caso, fue un juego estúpido y nada más, él había besado a Clyde y Tucker lo había resistido a la perfección, tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Le dolió mucho que haya besado a Kyle enfrente suyo, pero no tenía que ser tan marica como para sentirse mal por un maldito juego. Debía estar bien por Tucker, no debía volver a llorar por cosas sin importancia, ¿verdad? Abre los ojos consternado y avergonzado por su propia actitud, y se queda en su lugar, temblando sin dirigirle una mirada directa a Craig.

-¡Lo siento! Yo… lo siento… estoy bien, es s-solo que…- Se queda sin palabras cuando Craig se le abalanza encima sin poder resistir ver a Tweek de esa manera y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, envolviendo su delgado cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y apegándolo a su pecho. El rubio se asusta y siente que su cuerpo se sigue sacudiendo debido a sus espasmos, pero el pelinegro lo acaricia una y otra vez y pasa una de sus manos por su cabello.

-Perdóname.- A Craig le partía el alma verlo derramar lagrimas por su culpa, le susurra palabras de lamento en el oído y no lo suelta. Siente que el cuerpo de Tweek deja de temblar un poco. Le sujeta las ropas al pelinegro y se aferra con más fuerza hacia él.

-Lo siento tanto. No volveré a hacerte mal, perdóname.-

Tweek le asiente y no dice nada por temor a que su voz se quiebre, quería permanecer en esa posición junto a Craig el resto de la noche. Por supuesto que no estaba enojado con él, simplemente había sentido mucha tristeza, pero ya todo había pasado.

Tucker envidia la fuerza de su rubio, porque sabiendo que odiaba las confrontaciones, lo había defendido en frente de Stan. Sabiendo que odiaba los juegos como el de la botella o cualquiera de ese estilo, había entrado a jugar igual. Todo lo hacía por él, y ese tipo de sacrificios no tenían precio.

Craig se pone de pie sin mucha dificultad, ayudando a Tweek a hacerlo también y sin soltarlo, y le toma la mano con firmeza. El rubio alza la mirada y se le queda mirando con grandes ojos verdes, volviendo a sus temblores normales.

-Ven conmigo.- Pronuncia en un murmuro discreto el del gorro azul, esbozando un intento de sonrisa que solo era reconocida por Tweek. Su pareja lo entiende, comprende la indirecta que siempre le daba el pelinegro en ocasiones y le asiente con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila. Se deja llevar de la mano por Craig, ambos se retiran de la sala sin decirse una palabra en el camino. Era muy obvio lo que iba a pasar.

Sólo una persona quedaba en la sala. En realidad dos personas.

Cierto pelirrojo no dejaba de llorar en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y tratando de parar. Pero era inútil, todos sus intentos eran inútiles desde que la idea de que Stan lo había abandonado se le había echo presente en la cabeza. Se había marchado de su lado y al parecer ya no le importaba que estuviera ahí, muriéndose en su interior por su culpa.

Sabía que se había comportado como un perfecto imbécil con él todo ese tiempo, ¡Pero no podía abandonarlo de esa forma, merecía otra oportunidad! Mierda, lo amaba tanto, daría cualquier cosa por que no se enojara con él. No importaba que Kenny se le tire encima, que Craig lo toque, que Bebe lo seduzca. ¡A la única persona que amaba era a Stan Marsh! ¿Qué no podía entenderlo? ¿Qué acaso todo lo que sentía hacía él no era suficiente, no bastaba? Se echa a llorar aún peor al dejarse corromper por sus propios pensamientos negativos.

-Hey, judío.- Una mano se posa sobre su hombro, haciendo que como reflejo se gire hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban irritados y rojos y los rastros de lagrimas invadían sus mejillas. Se podría decir que estaba literalmente empapado en lagrimas. Observa a Cartman detrás suyo, quien lo miraba sin ninguna expresión particular en su rostro. No parecía querer burlarse de él, o ayudarlo, o insultarlo, o molestarlo de alguna manera. ¿Qué mierda quería entonces?

-Vete.- Vuelve a girar hacia adelante y trata de secarse las lágrimas para no lucir tan patético en frente del gordo. Es decir, sabia que se veía horrible, pero no quería darle el gusto de lucir totalmente destruido frente a él.

-Te llevaré con Stan.-

Cuando escucha el nombre de su pareja, cierra los ojos y trata de contener el llanto. Ni siquiera podía pararse solo, no estaba bien. Quizás por eso estaba tan jodidamente sensible por todo. ¿Por qué Cartman no se estaba burlando de él? ¿También estaba borracho?

-¿Dónde está?- Era la primera pregunta que se le ocurría. No iba a confiar en Cartman, no iba a verlo a los ojos otra vez para comprobar que lo estaba filmando o algo para joderle la vida después, no iba a hacer nada porque sabía que ante su más mínimo descuido, Eric podría…

-Está llorando en la cocina como el buen marica que es. Deberías ir con él.-

Kyle se angustia al considerarlo. Por lo menos no era el único que sufría, pero era muy obvio que Marsh estaba sufriendo el doble, siempre fue el más sensible de los dos. Tenía que ir por él. Reúne fuerzas para levantarse del suelo, pero en ese momento, el castaño le toma un brazo y lo ayuda a incorporarse.

Ok, Kyle lo mira de reojo y arquea una ceja con completa desconfianza. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar.-

El pelirrojo sigue sin comprender el por qué, pero luego de esas palabras, abre los ojos a más no poder e intenta retroceder con el pánico a punto de taladrarle el pecho. Desgraciadamente ya era tarde, todo su alrededor se torna oscuro y confuso. Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue la sonrisa triunfadora y malévola de Cartman.

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**


	7. While I'm on top of this beat I dazzle

**Hola! Antes que nada, Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que la puedan pasar lindo este día n.n A mi me regalaron el cel que siempre soñé, y capas no tenga un cachorrito de San Bernardo debajo de mi árbol(? pero soy feliz igual xD jajajaja. Cuando empecé a escribir el fic, iban a haber parejas muy locas que retiré por discreción xD al principio pensé en que Butters asistiera a la fiesta, y las cosas se iban a complicar desde otro angulo. Pero bleh ~ asi quedó y me gustó la verdad e.e me inspiré en una canción llamada "Crash your Party" de Karmin. La encontré por casualidad y puse pedazos de la canción en los nombres de algunos capitulos n.n ShinigamiJazzDark89, te dedico el final del fic por siempre dejarme tan lindos comentarios en todos los capitulos :D no va a haber Kyman, confia en mi e.e en realidad la situación se va a tornar graciosa xD jajaja. Les agradezco a todos infinitamente hasta quedarme sin vidaaa por todos los que me siguieron en este fic *-* Les dejo el final.**

* * *

><p>No tenía una noción clara del tiempo, de cuantos minutos u horas había permanecido sobre la helada nieve blanca y cristalina bajo su vista. En un momento de noción, reacciona ante los copos de nieve que caían sobre su mejilla y se derretían ante el contacto. Se da cuenta de que era plena madrugada y que el amanecer no tardaba en mostrarse, porque el cielo estaba cada vez más claro y las estrellas desaparecían cada vez que echaba una mirada veloz hacia arriba. Eso ya no importaba. Que fuera de noche o que haya pasado una semana desde que su cadáver estuviera reposando a pocos metros de la casa de los Stotch.<p>

Un pequeño rubio termina de dar pasos tímidos hacia Kenny y tuerce una mueca de nerviosismo y preocupación hacia su cuerpo en el suelo. Se frota los nudillos y mira hacia todas partes, sin poder articular palabras coherentes los primeros minutos. Siente que la nieve que caía se acumula sobre sus hombros pero decide ignorar el frío clima que acontecía. Traga saliva y posas sus ojos celestes nuevamente en el semblante del rubio, estático en el suelo.

-¿K-Kenny?-

Obviamente no recibe respuesta. Se había marchado furioso por lo que le había admitido, pero luego de caminar solo por las calles desoladas de South Park y pensar en lo que había hecho, logró recapacitar sobre sus actos apresurados. Y eso era lo malo de su personalidad, luego de actuar egoístamente o maldecir a alguien o hacer algo que fue por puro instinto… se arrepentía. Y quizás tenía toda la razón del mundo al enojarse con Kenny, pero en ese momento ya no lo estaba. Volvió a su hogar con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí, y así era. Pero no se movía y no parecía respirar, cosa que hace que Stotch se ponga mucho más nervioso.

-N-no es gracioso, Kenny.- Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y hace mucho esfuerzo para no derramarlas. McCormick solía suicidarse algunas veces, pero le había prometido que no lo volvería a hacer, por lo menos eso le había dicho. Sus métodos eran muy simples, dejaba de respirar o se dejaba arrollar por un camión o cualquier vehiculo. Pero aunque Butters sabía que volvería al día siguiente, sentir que el motivo de su muerte había sido su estúpido impulso de salir corriendo y no dirigirle la palabra, lo hacía sentir fatal. Casi como un maldito asesino.

-¡Kenny!- Se arrodilla ante él y lo zamarrea con ambas manos para que despierte y le hable, para que se disculpe o para que simplemente diga algo, cualquier cosa sería suficiente. No quería que muriera otra vez, estaba tratando de cuidarlo para que esas cosas no se repitieran. Era doloroso en cada ocasión y a pesar de que Kenny lo tomaba como su normalidad, ¡Morir no tenía nada de normal y mucho menos si era a diario!

-D-dime que estás conmigo.- Ruega como última petición y baja la cabeza con total amargura, aferrándose con ambas manos al brazo de Kenny y pidiendo en su interior que no lo abandone, que regrese y que le sonría. Lo perdonaba por todo, quizás era un idiota por hacerlo pero no podía seguir viviendo sin Kenny, más allá de las miradas que los juzgaban a ambos y demás ya nada le importaba. Quería seguir con él hasta el último día de su vida. Le sujeta una mano y nota que estaba helada, era la primera vez que lo sentía tan frío. Su piel siempre era calida y suave, pero en ese instante parecía la de un verdadero cadáver.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…-

Butters se estremece al darse cuenta de que la mano que lo sujetaba corresponde su agarre con debilidad. Alza la mirada hacia los ojos de Kenny y nota que los comenzaba a abrir lentamente. Sus orbes celestes se posan en el rostro de Butters y se mantienen inseguras sobre él.

-¡Kenny! Gracias a Dios, pensé que tú… perdóname por irme así, me e-enojé mucho pero ya no me importa, no importa nada.- Se acurruca sobre el cuerpo de Kenny y cierra sus ojos para tratar de darle todo su calor. Estaba muy helado y temía que no le quedara mucho tiempo, evitaría su muerte como en otras tantas veces.

-No te vuelvas a ir, me… asustaste mucho.- Murmura a penas pudiendo pronunciar palabras. Rodea con un brazo el cuerpo de Butters y siente como él mismo temblaba de frío, necesitaba todo su calor para poder recuperarse un poco aunque sea.

-No volveré a hacer nada… lo juro.- Cierra los ojos y suspira tiritando a más no poder y acurrucándose en su lugar, tratando de mantener su calor corporal. Butters se separa un poco de su cuerpo le sonríe, lleva una mano hacia el rostro de Kenny y lo acaricia, le seca con su manga la sangre parcialmente seca de la herida que se había hecho al caer hace unas horas.

-Perdóname.- Articula Kenny con los labios sin hacer esfuerzo en que le saga la voz, Butters le asiente sin dejar de sonreírle tiernamente. Ya no era problema, por ahora solo deseaba su bienestar. Pero a McCormick le dolía su amabilidad, porque sabía que no se merecía ser perdonado tan fácilmente. Le debía tanto, él era el único que le ponía limites y establecía unas riendas firmes en su vida. Estaba seguro que su vida sería un total desastre como antes si no fuera por la presencia de Butters en su camino, le debía todo.

-Te amo, no te vuelvas a ir.- Al alzar su rostro, unas lágrimas se derraman de los ojos de Kenny sin molestarse en resistirlas. Butters se sorprende y se acerca más a su cuerpo para abrazarlo con fuerza y transmitirle todos sus fuertes sentimientos, para que pudiera escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón. Latía aceleradamente debido a sus hermosas palabras hacia su persona. Acerca su rostro hacia sus labios y le da un calido beso a su pareja.

Kenny lo abraza con ambos brazos y desea no soltarlo nunca más. Bajo los blancos y perfectos copos de nieve que caían sobre ellos, en las afueras de la casa de Butters con la fuerte amenaza de que los pudieran descubrir, a esas horas de la madrugada en el piso y ante ese brutal frío de mañana… ambos disfrutaban el uno del otro y se sentían increíblemente felices.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kyle abre los ojos y vuelve a sentir estabilidad a su alrededor, reconoce que estaba recostado en una cama. Pero para su mala suerte, no recuerda en donde rayos estaba o que rayos había pasado para terminar allí. No sentía ningún dolor corporal, bien, por lo menos no había tenido sexo con nadie. Aunque su sabor a alcohol en la boca le daba a entender que no estaba durmiendo por el simple placer de hacerlo. Ah, era cierto, la fiesta de Token. Los golpes entre Craig y Stan, Marsh yéndose ofendidísimo por haberse comportado como un idiota. Esperen, si no estaba en una habitación con Stan… ¿Con quien carajo estaba? Por lo menos no estaba desnudo, si fuera así hubiera gritado del horror.<p>

-No lo explicaré dos veces. Aquí no sucederá algo agradable para ti.-

Oh mierda, oh mierda, OH MIERDA. Rogaba que alguien lo golpeara y le dijera que no era Cartman con quien estaba en la habitación. Se sienta en la cama, en su lugar y trata de que sus ojos se adapten con más cuidado a la oscuridad. Reconoce la silueta de su enemigo a unos metros de distancia, de pie y sin moverse.

-¿C-Cartman?- Muy bien, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando? Trata de prender la luz, manosea bruscamente y con total descuido el velador de la mesita de luz de su costado. Estar encerrado con Eric no podía ser algo bueno, más aún sintiéndose mareado y vulnerable. Ay no, todos siempre le insinuaban que Cartman le traía ganas, ¿por qué demonios todos le tenían ganas? ¡Hasta él admitía que estaba lleno de defectos! Era judío, pelirrojo, de Jersey y además…

-Aprovecharé para hacerte sufrir como nunca, haré "eso" contigo.- La voz rasposa y llena de maldad y odio de Cartman era muy fácil de reconocer por sus oídos. A pesar de saber quien era, eso no lo quita el terror inaudito que estaba experimentando el pelirrojo. Prende la luz, posa sus orbes verdes en los marrones de Eric, y traga saliva.

-¿"Eso"? no puedes… N-no te atreverías.- Tuerce sus labios en señal de que prefería morir antes de que algo así ocurriese en su vida. Pero Cartman roda los ojos y se cruza de brazos con demasiado orgullo como para pronunciar las palabras groseras que se referían al acto que quería hacer.

-Claro que puedo. La bebida que hice estaba drogada, todos tomaron, en especial tú. Y como ahora estás débil, no podrás hacer nada para…-

La mesita de luz vuelva por los aires y golpea en plena mandíbula al idiota de Cartman. Nunca subestimes a un judío ebrio.

-¡Si piensas que vas a tocarme, ESTÁS LOCO CULÓN! ¡STAAAAAAAAN!- Exclama a todo pulmón luego de haber arrojado el objeto contundente sin nada de compasión hacia el gordo bastardo, quien seguía en el piso demasiado aturdido y adolorido como para reaccionar al golpe.

* * *

><p>Mientras que Token besaba y toqueteaba a Clyde, estando sobre su cuerpo, en su cama, y todavía con ropa, el castaño lo separa tomándolo de los hombros para la desilusión del afro americano. Donovan entrecierra los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por oír mejor el ambiente.<p>

-Hey, creo que escuché un grito.-

-Al demonio.- Token ignora su comentario y vuelve al ataque, pero Clyde frunce el seño y vuelve a apartarlo sin nada de consideración.

-¡De verdad escuché algo!-

-Agh, ¿Algo cómo qué?- Termina preguntando su pareja, lleno de impaciencia. Es decir, el castaño solía ser el que ponía excusas ridículas para no concretar el acto en proceso, pero lo del ruido si que era algo estúpido. Podía inventar algo mejor que eso.

-Cómo si… Cartman quisiera violar a Kyle, y él estuviera llamando a Stan para que vaya a su rescate.-

-Deliras.- Hace un nuevo intento de acercarse, pero se detiene al darse cuenta de que Clyde lo miraba al borde de estar ofendido. Odiaba que no lo tomen en serio.

-En todo caso, Stan se encargará.- Se justifica con una salida fácil y rápida que no los involucre a ellos.

-¿No se habían peleando o algo…?-

-Carajo Clyde, no jodas.-

-¡Pero…!-

-NO JODAS.- Y esta vez, se le vuelve a abalanzar encima y vuelve a besarlo para que se dejara de estupideces. Clyde opone resistencia los primeros tres segundos, pero luego se vuelve a dejar llevar. Quizás tenía razón, quizás Stan iría en su auxilio, al diablo con los demás.

**Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de al lado…**

-¡STAN!- Esos gritos se seguían escuchando desde alguna parte de la casa. Pero en la habitación en la que estaban, ellos dos podían oírlos con más claridad que Clyde y Token. Tal vez eso se debía a que la violación se producía en la habitación contigua a esa.

Tweek acariciaba el vientre de Craig, aprovechando que él estaba sentado al borde de la cama y lo miraba atentamente. El rubio estaba a su lado, arrodillado en la cama para brindarle todo el cariño que podía. Ok, los gritos agonizantes de Kyle no hacían que la escena fuera tan romántica, pero trataba de que su nervios ignoraran eso.

Al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con una mano su vientre, besaba su hombro izquierdo y subía hasta su cuello, realizando ligeras mordidas que provocaban suspiros de excitación en el pelinegro. Daría su testículo derecho con tal de que Tweek siguiera complaciéndolo un rato más, pero justo en ese momento…

-¡GAH! ¡No puedo, lo violarán y me sentiré culpable de no haber hecho nada al respecto y no podré dormir por el resto de mi vida debido a las pesadillas horrorosas que tendré recordando y mortificándome por no salvarlo y…!-

Craig se le tira encima y lo obliga a permanecer debajo suyo contra el colchón de la cama. Coloca sus piernas a ambos costados de la cadera de Tweek y lo observa con expresión nula. El rubio le dedica una mirada de terror por todos los motivos mencionados anteriormente.

-Ya no escucharás a Broflovski. Te aseguro que será la menor de tus preocupaciones.- Se abalanza contra su cuerpo desnudo, se queda a dos centímetros de sus labios, provocando un violento sonrojo en las mejillas de Tweek.

-Aaahhm.- Gime cerrando los ojos con esfuerzo y temblando al sentir que la mano de Craig se deslizaba por su pecho, bajando y bajando sin vergüenza alguna. Llega a su entrepierna y sujeta su miembro, jugando un poco con sus dedos. Tweek larga un gemido ante el contacto de los dedos de Craig con su miembro, pero no logra decir algo para detener sus actos, ya que sus labios son cubiertos por los de Tucker en un beso directo.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo trata de retroceder, pero estaba contra la pared y ya le había arrojado todos los objetos hirientes y pesados que había en la habitación, a Cartman. Estaba acorralado y sentía que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, antes de que Cartman lo violara prefería que lo violara cualquier otra persona. Los nombres "Craig" y "Kenny" no sonaban tan mal a comparación.<p>

-¡Judío de mierda, te odio Kyle! ¡Haré esto aunque me muera en el intento, sólo para verte sufrir como nunca!- Cartman estaba notablemente golpeado y se le habían acabado los insultos hacia el pelirrojo, nunca lo había maldecido tanto. Cada vez que le arrojaba algo y lo recibía, le gritaba millones de groserías. Pero ahora que estaba indefenso y sin nada que arrojar, ya no tenía obstáculos en su camino y podría aprovecharse del hecho de que Kyle aún estaba…

-¡GORDO DE MIERDA, TENDRÁS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CADAVER!- Y le da el puñetazo de su vida con todas sus malditas fuerzas al peor violador de la historia. En serio, cualquier persona sería mejor haciéndolo que Cartman, definitivamente había subestimado a Broflovski, creyéndolo indefenso, tierno y vulnerable.

-¡STAAAN!- Vuelve a gritar, porque sabía que cuando Cartman se recuperara y volviera a levantarse, por milésima vez gracias a sus "ataques", del suelo, no tendría la misma suerte de haberlo agarrado desprevenido.

* * *

><p>Stanley Marsh se mantenía sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas en un rincón de la cocina, en el estado más gótico que había tenido en sus años de adolescencia. Cartman no había mentido, el pelinegro había estado llorando hace unos momentos.<p>

Ahora miraba hacia la nada misma, con ojos perdidos en un punto indefinido de la habitación. Tenía una vida de mierda, todo resultaba ser más mierda de lo que pensaba. Y lo peor era que al recordar su estúpido cinismo, recordaba a Kyle cuando le reprochaba y le decía que no todo en la vida era una mierda. Carajo, gracias a él, superaba su visión negativa del mundo día a día. Porque pensaba que mientras Kyle estuviera a su lado, nada saldría mal y todo podría ser perfecto y sin ninguna absurda complicación. Al diablo con el mundo, no podía vivir sin Kyle y lo empezaba a aceptar, debería encontrarlo para hablar con él y poner las cosas en claro, arreglarse para dejar de hundirse en su miserable depresión y luego…

-¡STAAAAAAAAN!-

Se pone de pie de un salto cuando reconoce la voz de Kyle, gritando como un total desesperado, como si alguien estuviera a punto de violarlo. Okey… no sabía por qué había pensando eso. Esa idea lo hace salirse de sus cabales y por eso, no responde a la una lógica muy coherente. Hace lo que cualquier persona haría en su lugar, correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas para encontrar a Kyle y salvarlo de lo que fuera que le estuviese ocurriendo. Llega a la parte de las habitaciones y abre la puerta en la que se oían mas gritos.

-¡GAH! ¡Stan! ¡CIERRALA, CIERRALA!-

El pelinegro abre la boca y los ojos espantado y avergonzado por la pervertida escena en frente suyo. Se sonroja y distingue que a pesar de todo, Craig le enseña el dedo medio desde su comprometida posición con Tweek.

-¡Lo… lo siento!- La cierra de un fuerte impulso, traumado con imágenes que jamás podría borrar de su mente. Se abofetea mentalmente y se dice a sí mismo "estúpido, estúpido, estúpido", pero antes de seguirse reprochando, vuelve a escuchar claramente los gritos de Kyle en la habitación continua. Se apresura y toma el picaporte con ambas manos, pero estaba trabado desde adentro. ¡De seguro en esa habitación estaba Kyle!

-¡STAN! ¡CARAJO! ¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁS?- Broflovski había golpeado a Cartman por quinta vez, pero juraba que se estaba o haciendo más resistente a sus golpes, o cada vez el dolor le importaba mucho menos. Eric se levanta furioso y con una ira desbordante, ya no tenía ganas de hacer lo que quería hacer en un primer lugar, se conformaba con estrangular a Kyle hasta matarlo por toda la humillación que había recibido y todos los golpes que le había encajado. Además, que ande gritando "Stan" cada dos segundos le estaba taladrando la jodida cabeza, quería que cierre su condenada boca de judío de una vez y para siempre.

-¡Estoy aquí, Kyle! ¡La puerta está cerrada desde adentro!-

Esa era la voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar el pelirrojo, se emociona tanto por oírla que baja la guardia y trata de acercarse a la puerta, ignorando la presencia de Cartman y dejándose llevar por la angelical voz de Marsh. Pero el castaño no desaprovecha su oportunidad, se arroja con intenciones de matar sobre Kyle, le sujeta un brazo y ese ligero contacto minúsculo provoca que Broflovski se enfurezca el triple con el gordo hijo de puta que hacía intentos verdaderamente malos para conseguir su objetivo.

-¡AAHH! ¡CARTMAN QUIERE VIOLARME!- Exagera y empuja a Cartman para que se aleje y no vuelva a tocarlo en su vida, pero antes de que cualquier cosa suceda, la puerta de la habitación se viene abajo por la patada que Stan le había dado. Una fuerza sobrehumana se había apoderado de su cuerpo al solo escuchar las palabras "Cartman-violarme". Entra con pasos pesados y amenazadores, aprieta sus puños al borde de hacerse daño y sus ojos azules y brillantes se le clavan a Cartman en lo más profundo de su ser, un odio indescriptible se planta en su mirar.

-Te largas de aquí, gordo de mierda.-

Cartman no era un idiota en lo absoluto. Bueno, tal vez había fallado miserablemente en eso de joder a Kyle hace segundos, pero eso no significaba que no sabía cuando le convenía dar pelea y cuando le convenía retirarse con estilo.

-Como quieras. Jódanse, adiós.- Con gesto ofendido, pasa al costado de Stan y sale de la habitación. Tendría mejor suerte la próxima vez, todo era cuestión de planearlo mejor. Kyle ya se daría cuenta con quien se estaba metiendo.

El rostro de Stan se alivia un poco, ya que el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado con la presencia de Cartman. Era un hijo de puta, aprovecharse de Kyle sabiendo que no estaba del todo bien, si volvía a hacerlo le desfiguraría la cara de tal forma que no lo podría reconocer ni su madre. Deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio, y cuando dirige su mirada hacia Kyle sin todavía haber preparado las palabras para empezar la charla que se debían, el pelirrojo se arroja hacia sus brazos y lo abraza con mucha fuerza.

-Kyle…-

-¡Lo siento!-

Fue el primer logro de la madrugada. Dejar su orgullo de lado y ofrecerle sus mas sinceras disculpas a Stan. Se lo merecía, merecía hacerle saber que reconocía sus errores y que haría todo lo posible para cambiar y ser considerado y atento con él de ahora en adelante. Haría un esfuerzo por Marsh, como él debió haberlo hecho al resistir su actitud intolerante todo ese tiempo.

Por su parte, Stan le rodea la cintura y lo acerca hacia su pecho, deleitándose con el rose de sus cuerpos y queriendo mas que nada en el mundo que no se separe de él nunca más. Había sido una de las pocas personas que había visto la verdadera personalidad de Kyle, cuando dejaba su ego de lado y era un chico simple y con defectos que admitía con dificultad. A pesar de todo, se había enamorado de cada uno de sus aspectos y no podría tolerar estar alejado de sus abrazos y besos. Quería verlo sonreír para él sin que le importara lo que sucediera después.

-No te… preocupes… yo fui el que se dejó llevar por el enojo, no tienes que…-

-No digas que no debo hacerlo, porque tengo que hacerlo.- Se separa y contempla sus hermosos y relucientes ojos azules. Mas claros que los de Craig y más oscuros que los de Kenny. Perfectos ante su mirar, no podía pedir algo mejor en su vida. El pelinegro le sonríe con una calidez pura que transmitía sus más profundos sentimientos, levanta sus manos y las posa en las mejillas de Kyle.

-Te amo.- Y sin decir nada más, lo besa en los labios y cierra los ojos al igual que su pareja. Los latidos de sus corazones iban al mismo compás, siendo recorridos por el mismo sentimiento.

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo, se podían apreciar desde la ventana. Copo por copo, cubrían las calles de South Park al momento que el amanecer alumbraba los hogares.

Kenny reía distante y abrazaba con dulzura a Butters, arrojándolo sobre la nieve y haciendo que él también riera junto a él, repleto de felicidad. El frío del exterior era lo de menos si se tenían el uno al otro.

Clyde abría la ventana de su habitación y extendía una mano hacia afuera, dejando que un par de copos de nieve cayeran sobre la palma de su mano y se derritieran en segundos. Desde atrás, Token rodea su cuello y le sonríe con una tranquilidad infinita e imperturbable. El castaño lo abraza de costado y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Tweek dormía y reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Craig, dejando que su respiración fluya calmada y sin rastros de sus acostumbradas alteraciones. El pelinegro le corría unos mechones de cabello y se deleitaba al ver su semblante tranquilo al dormir, lo aprecia en todo momento sin despegar su atención de él.

Stan coloca ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo de Kyle y continua besándolo sobre la cama, se dedica a oír sus suspiros agitados y a sentir sus suaves caricias sobre su espalda.

Todos ellos, en unos días, pasarían una Navidad _inolvidable._

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**


End file.
